The General's Daughter
by jadephoenix84
Summary: A woman goes to battle with her father and clan only to find herself taken prisoner. She fights to go home...but does she really want to? Editing extremo has occured!
1. Default Chapter

a/n: I wrote this story when I was about 18. If there are any similarities to this story and Last Samurai, THIS IS UNINTENTIONAL. This story was written before Last Samurai was even considered. I only bring this up because someone decided they were going to break into my room and read my stories.  
  
She sugested this one be put up, but some tweakage; this is the tweakage.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The armies where ready. 5000 men to each side. . .and one woman.  
  
My clan, the Matsudaira, was about to fight the Utakami clan. Years ago, when I was a child, someone from my clan wronged someone from that clan. I'm not sure what was done, but I knew it had something to do with dishonoring the word of a samurai.  
  
I tied my waist-length black hair into a tail and looped it around my neck, giving me the appearance of wearing a fur wrap. It was chilly, so no one could question me. Over it, I tied a rag to cushion my head from my antler pronged helmet.  
  
Utakami. . .at that time, I didn't care about the name, just that they where my enemies and I had to destroy them.  
  
They had a castle to their back, a beautiful castle that would become my home for nearly a year.  
  
I was the only female on the battlefield that could actually fight. Being the general's daughter and one hell of a fighter put me there.  
  
"Otoo-san, when are they coming?" I was 24, but still a child in the minds of many due to height and appearance. . .  
  
"Patience, 'Yuki-chan. They will come." Papa patted my shoulder. "Don't let yourself get captured, child. They do terrible things to women. . .If you have a choice between death and dishonor. . ."  
  
"I will choose death, Otoo-san. No man will have me." I set my jaw. None will. . .  
  
"They're coming; put on your helmet. Say nothing. If they knew that my emerald was out here, they would use it against me."  
  
The leader of the Utakami clan rode up, flanked by his advisors. He was a middle aged man with a tiger's eye patch over his right eye and a long scar running down his right cheek ending at his jawline.  
  
"Give up, Matsudaira Gendo; we already control this land and its people."  
  
"Never. I would just as assume put this past behind us and bring peace—"  
  
"Peace will NEVER exist, not as long your clan still exists!" The leader spat. He turned around. "I will see you on the battlefield." He and the advisor rode off.  
  
I was itching for a fight. "Well, at least something happened. . ."  
  
Father chuckled, then frowned. "Good luck child; may Daibutsu protect you."  
  
I bowed as best I could from seated on the horse, then wheeled her around to my position.  
  
My infantry company was to flank the Utakami clan and drive them towards the river, away from the castle. We waited for Father's signal—a hand wave.  
  
It would be a while, so we waited. By my father's instructions, I was to keep my helmet on at all times, but the damn thing was so HOT! However, I am samurai; my discipline was stronger than my instincts.  
  
We watched the battle from where we were. Father and Shichihiro, my brother and his heir, watched from the hilltop with the cavalry; they would move out when we did.  
  
Right now, we were winning the battle; most of the enemy army was destroyed.  
  
Finally we got the signal. "Move out!" I commanded. Then, I heeled the horse's flanks and she trotted forward.  
  
We moved forwards and I relished the look on the enemy commander's face as 200 infantry troops rushed them.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a pained cry behind me. I turned to see one of the soldiers falling with an arrow in his back. My eyes widened. "It's a trap!!" I turned to look at my father for help, but he was fighting off cavalry from behind him as well.  
  
We had been betrayed! I turned around. "Don't just stand there—find them!"  
  
They found us. Arrows shot out from all directions, but I quickly found the main concentration of them. The largest volume was coming from behind us. I gathered a few that had survived the initial attack and we ran, or in my case, rode to the ten archers that were firing on us.  
  
The leader archer drew his bow back and aimed at me. In my fury and despair, I paid no attention. He let one fly and I dodged it. Another came at me and I ducked that one as well.  
  
Sometimes, it's good to be short. . .  
  
We were about thirty feet from them now. This time, two archers aimed at me. The lead archer let the arrow fly and I leaned left to avoid it.  
  
I didn't see the other arrow until it pierced my armor just above my left breast. It knocked me off the horse, which continued galloping, frightened beyond all reason.  
  
I regained consciousness apparently seconds later; the archers had run past me and were chasing down my infantry squad. I rose to my feet and drew my katana. "I'm not dead yet!" I noted, surprisingly, my helmet remained on my head, though the strap was broken.  
  
The leader turned and fixed muddy brown eyes on me. "But you will be, child. . ."  
  
At first, I thought I knew about me, Matsudaira Miyuki, but I was wrong. The man pointed at me—"Get him!"—and four swordsmen rushed me.  
  
I drew my wakizashi at the last minute to parry a thrust from one and slashed another swordsman's throat. The one I parried slashed back around, leaving his side open to attack. I stabbed the katana through him.  
  
I knew I was losing strength. Every movement I made seemed to send spikes of pain through my chest. It was getting harder to breathe, as well.  
  
I backed up as the fourth man and the leader charged me. The leader feinted and fell back while the other man kicked me in the chest. Breathing hard, I fell against—a stone wall? I must have been closer to the castle then I realized.  
  
He shoved the katana forward into my stomach and I let out a pained cry. The man's eyes widened and I rammed my katana through his chest. It didn't kill him right away and I ran the wakizashi across his neck. He died knowing my secret.  
  
The leader's eyes widened --he knew, too-- as well and he ran at me. The other swordsman's body blocking his attack, he came at me from my left. I blocked, but only barely, with the wakizashi; the dead man's body fell off the katana and away.  
  
The leader feinted a high slash to my head and I brought up the wakizashi to block. Instead of hitting my head, he brought the blade across my wrist, opening it. I dropped the wakizashi and the man brought his katana across my chest and ended by putting the edge against my throat.  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for the ray of fire that would signal the end of my life. It never came.  
  
Instead, I heard: "Let him alone."  
  
The katana pulled away and I opened my eyes halfway. I saw a large man standing over me. He was about two meters tall, with long black hair pulled back into a tail and the beginnings of a beard. He wore armor that had reddish tints to it—blood?  
  
Medium brown eyes, hardened by battle, scanned my form, seated against the stone wall, bleeding and possibly dying. The man knelt in front of me and put his hand under my chin, forcing my half-closed eyes to look into his face. "So young. . .when will Matsudaira learn to not send children into battle?"  
  
He began to take off my mask and helmet. "Rest easy, child; we're going to fix you up and send you back home in the spring. I do not allow the killing of—a GIRL?!?"  
  
What a sight I must have looked: hair disheveled, bleeding from the mouth and nose. . . ". . .that's WOMAN. . ." I couldn't finish; it was getting harder to breathe.  
  
"So he now sends his women into battle?!" The man sat back, utterly astonished.  
  
What was so funny was the look on his face: ten of his men had been taken down by a woman...What was also funny was the fact that no one noticed my right hand moving towards my tanto.  
  
They also didn't notice me unsheathing it, but they did notice me putting it to my chest. Right about then, I passed out, collapsing forward into the dirt.


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: pokes website hellllooooo? Anyone there?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I woke up to a large, calloused hand on my forehead. ". . .she's coming down now."  
  
The last few weeks had been a blur to me; just one wave of pain after another. I hope I didn't scream or cry out. . .  
  
"The fever's going away; she'll needs plenty of rest. . ."  
  
The hand left my forehead and I opened my eyes. I saw two men hovering over me, one looking very relieved and the other just . . .there. The latter was the man who had undid my mask at the foot of the castle. ". . .where am I?"  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked back. "And why were you on the battlefield?"  
  
"Answer my question first." I said narrowing my eyes. I tried to sit up, but the man forced me back.  
  
"Look, princess, you're not in any position to talk. You are a prisoner and you answer MY questions."  
  
"Don't call me 'princess'." I spat. "Where the hell am I? And why am I alive?!"  
  
The man gave in, sighing with frustration. "You're in my home. One reason you're alive is because you missed the main artery; you were too weak to make the dagger go any further in—"  
  
I could feel my face flush. "I am NOT weak." I said hotly.  
  
"You are a woman, therefore you are. This is another reason why you're alive; I will not allow my mercenaries to kill a woman or a child."  
  
"I am NOT a child!" I tried to sit up, but met a blade at my throat. "-- hey!" The other man that had been there held a tanto to my throat, ready to slice it open at a moment's notice.  
  
"Put it away, Junko; she's no threat."  
  
"Mitsurugi-sama, she killed four of my best men; I would consider that a threat." However, Junko put away the tanto, cowed. He glared at me.  
  
"And she killed six of mine. However, she is still a woman."  
  
All this time, I was thinking; I knew that name. "You're Mitsurugi Heishiro, the One Man Army."  
  
Despite his apparent anger, Mitsurugi nodded with no small amount of pride. "Yes, I am."  
  
"You are a mercenary."  
  
"Yes, I am; smart girl."  
  
"For the last time, I am NOT a girl! Stop calling me—"  
  
"Then you would do well to answer my questions to you: who are you?"  
  
I sighed. "My name is Matsudaira Miyuki; I'm 24 years old, and that's all I'm telling you."  
  
Mitsurugi nodded thoughtfully. "Matsudaira, you say? As in General Matsudaira Gendo? What are his plans? Why is he attacking us?"  
  
I lifted up my chin. "I told you, that's all you're getting. I'd just as soon go to bed with you."  
  
Mitsurugi stood up, surprisingly not flustered. "Then you'll receive no food until I get what I want."  
  
I bristled. "It had better not be what I think it is. Either let me go home or give me my tanto."  
  
"No." Mitsurugi turned his back on me. "I'm not letting a valuable prisoner to kill herself. Put her in the holding cells; no food for three days."  
  
Damn.  
  
Oh well, I've gone for longer.

Halfway through the third day, I wished I had died. Being injured and hungry at the same time is just not really fun. I lay on my side in a fetal position, the same position I had been for the last few hours.  
  
My stomach hurt like I was burning to death from the inside, yet I didn't cry out. I knew I was dying, but I still didn't cry out.  
  
". . .open the door." I heard that voice again; I didn't move. God, I hate him. The guard opened the door and Mitsurugi came in.  
  
A large hand rested on my shoulder. "You still alive?"  
  
I reacted faster than I thought possible in my condition: I grabbed Mitsurugi's wrist, pulled him down and rammed my elbow into his face. Staggering to my feet, I was met with three very pissed off guards. Two of them grabbed my arms and pinned me against the cell wall while the third punch me in the stomach; I vomited blood. They let me go and I fell to my knees, still coughing up blood.  
  
"Stop it; you know you'd do the same." Mitsurugi stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth and nose. "Leave us." The guards left in a big hurry. As soon as they were gone, Mitsurugi backhanded me and I fell against the wall.  
  
_This is it; he's going to rape me and kill me. . .  
_  
Or so I thought. I collapsed to the ground while the bastard watched. "You had enough?"  
  
". . .go to hell, asshole. . ."  
  
"Been there." He responded flippantly. "You say you're a warrior? You'll be treated like one. Stand up."  
  
Despite the fact I was still physically weak, I did so, never taking my eyes off of his face. He launched a hand, palm out, to slap my face, but I ducked. His leg hooked itself around to back of my right leg and I fell back against the wall again. He pinned his arm across my chest, preventing all movement on my part. "Damn, you're stubborn."  
  
"And you're an idiot."  
  
Mitsurugi blinked once, surprised. Then he did a surprising thing: he laughed. Then he let go and I stood up as straight as I could with my injuries. "I like your spirit, child; perhaps you'll survive yet!"  
  
"Damn it, I am NOT a child!" I snapped. I took a step forward, intent on punching him in the stomach, but the look on his face stopped me.  
  
It was a look, not of malice, but admiration.  
  
What the hell?  
  
"I'll see that you're properly treated. First, you need a better room than this hospital cell. JUNKO!"  
  
The man popped his head in. "Hai?"  
  
"Find a better room and get her some food." Mitsurugi ordered."And a bath." I added.  
  
"Don't push your luck." 


	3. Chapter 2

a/n: ...forgot to say: I don't own SC2, but I do own Matsudaira Miyuki. Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of sexual assault!  
  
For ff readers, I made this as explicit as possible to give a view of the mental torment she was going through. However, it was edited somewhat from the original version. If you in any way find this chapter offensive, don't read it. You may miss a little bit, but that will be reinforced in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later that night, after devouring a three course dinner in less than ten minutes, I took a bath in the hot springs. I was guarded by Junko, who was obviously very pleased with his job. . .  
  
I watched him as he watched me undress. "Don't try anything."  
  
"And what makes you think I will?"  
  
"And here I was thinking your tastes went to the opposite sex. . .I know a great guy in Kyoto; you two would make a cute couple."  
  
Junko flushed and then glared. "I just don't want to get into trouble. Take your bath and get back to the room."  
  
I sank into the hot water, sighing with relief. I ran the sponge up and down my arms, trying to avoid teasing Junko, though I knew he was watching. Gentleman, he isn't. . .  
  
It didn't bother me in the least; nudity is beauty, no matter the gender. I just didn't like the way he was watching me, eyes never moving from my body, staring at me like a wolf would a helpless lamb.  
  
While I washed, I looked over my body. Apparently, that fever had put me out long enough for my wounds to become mere marks on my body. There was the one from the arrow on my left breast, the one from the lead archer's katana and the one I inflicted on myself, plus others from prior battles. Of the nine scars I had, eight were on my chest and stomach. High praise: this meant that I had been injured facing my opponents, rather than running from them.  
  
Why wasn't I dead? "One reason you're alive is because you missed the main artery. . ."  
  
Even I knew that was a lie; the tanto went flush in and should have pierced my heart. Maybe someone in Nirvana had plans for me. . .  
  
I leaned back in the water and yawned. I think I dozed off because when I opened my eyes, it was dusk. I stood up slowly, careful to not make sudden movements, lest life become very painful.  
  
I stepped out of the pool and knelt down by my clothes to sort them out.  
  
No sooner had I removed the towel to dress then something hit me in the back of the head. I fell forward, catching myself with my forearms. Two strong hands pinned my own down before I could turn around. "If you're quiet, this will pass quickly and painlessly. If you're not, then I'll get to have more fun."  
  
Junko's voice ran shivers up and down my spine. "Let me go! I swear I won't tell anyone--!"  
  
"I'll make sure of that as well." Both of my hands where brought together and a thick rope was wrapped my wrists. A dagger rested against the side of my neck. "Now, no noise unless you're reaching the clouds and the rain. . ." Meaning orgasm. A thick cloth was tied around my mouth.  
  
A hand ran its way from my wrists to my chest and fondled a breast—the left one. I tensed in pain. "You know you're enjoying this. Relax; more is to come."  
  
The other hand removed itself from my hands and both hands tied my arms to my chest, immobilizing me. Then my face was pushed forwards and both of Junko's hands grabbed my buttocks. One circled around began playing with my womanhood. "You're not yet taken?! Imagine my luck!"  
  
I have not hated anyone more than Junko at this moment. I still hadn't cried yet and had been silent after my unheard cry.  
  
I heard the removing of cloth and felt something hard against my butt cheek. "You'll enjoy this, I promise you."  
  
The next thing I heard was the unsheathing of a sword and the snikt of bone being separated from bone; something warm and wet fell on my back and legs. I fell forward and turned around to the best of my ability.  
  
Mitsurugi was standing over Junko's headless body, bloody sword in his hand. He wiped the blood off on Junko's tunic and sheathed his sword. He knelt down in front of me as I tried to scramble backwards and removed the cloth over my mouth.  
  
I lost it. "Please—don't! I swear I won't tell anyone--! Please just don't hurt me!"  
  
Instead of responding to my pleas, Mitsurugi stripped off his robe, revealing a muscular chest and a scar on the right shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down."  
  
". . .please--! Leave me alone. . .!" I sobbed. I was crying so hard I couldn't see straight. Though there had been no penetration beyond the finger, it was still mentally painful.  
  
Mitsurugi pulled out a dagger and cut the bonds on my wrists. He wrapped his robe around me and pulled the front closed while helping me to my feet. "He can't hurt you anymore and I would never do something morally degrading as such." He wrapped his strong arms around me, supporting me as my legs were shaking too hard to stand.  
  
Funny how I found comfort in the arms of my enemy. ". . .I want my father. . ."  
  
Mitsurugi said nothing. Instead, he held me at arms' length and moved my head from side to side. "He did not hit you?"  
  
". . .o-only in t-the back of the h-head." I answered, still sobbing.  
  
Mitsurugi turned me around to look at my back and head. "Did he. . .?"  
  
For a moment I was confused; then I realized what Mitsurugi was talking about: actual penetration. ". . .n-no, he didn't."  
  
He sighed with relief. ". . .let's get you inside and cleaned up."  
  
Inside, a woman was waiting. She was about a head shorter than Mitsurugi and wore a short white tunic bound with a purple sash, trimmed with gold and a black bodice under it. Two ninjatou were on her back. "Heishiro-san, what happened?!"  
  
"Junko tried to rape her; he's dead now." Mitsurugi's hand didn't leave my shoulder. "She's Matsudaira's daughter. . . and a samurai."  
  
"What are you doing with Gendo's daughter and what was she doing with Junko?!" The woman walked over to me and inspected my face and upper chest with her eyes. "She doesn't look badly injured. . ."  
  
"She's a prisoner of war." Mitsurugi said shortly. "Check her out, please; make sure she's not. . ." He stopped, then left the room.  
  
The woman stared hard at me. "Prisoner--?"  
  
". . .I was taken in the battle. . ."  
  
"Why would allow yourself to?" The woman, a ninja by the silent way she moved, pulled me over to the fire pit and sat me down. She reached for the opening of the robe I wore around me, but stopped when I backed up. "I'm just checking. I have to verify with my eyes."  
  
I yielded and the woman opened the robe. "What's your name, samurai?"  
  
"Matsudaira Miyuki." I flinched as a hand ran over one of my battle wounds, not answering her rhetorical question.  
  
"Gomen; is that a battle scar?" The woman motioned for me to turn around and remove the robe. "You look fine, aside from the blood. His or yours?"  
  
"His and yes, that is a battle scar."  
  
"My name is Taki; I'm a friend of Heishiro's. So you're the famous Warrior Woman he's told me about."  
  
I flushed. "Has he really said that about me?"  
  
"Yes, he has." Taki pulled the robe closed and turned me around. "You're fine, just mentally stressed. You need a massage and some rest." Without another word, Taki stood up and called for Mitsurugi.  
  
The door slid open almost immediately and Mitsurugi answered without peeking in the door. "Is it safe to come in?"  
  
"Yes, we're both decent. She'll be okay; she just needs some rest and a massage. I will come back tomorrow, same time."  
  
"Taki, let me talk to you before you go." Mitsurugi motioned outside and the two left. He pointed at me. "You, stay."  
  
Too flustered and scared beyond reason, I nodded. I went over to the wall opposite the shoji door and leaned against it.  
  
Pretty soon, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

a/n: My bad for not leaving any time for reviews!! I just felt it was necessary to get this up as quickly as possible.  
  
For those of you that don't know, boken=wooden katana.  
  
Meesa no ownsy SC2.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up on a soft surface, very different than the mediocre futon I had been sleeping on. ". . .huh?"  
  
The shoji door slid open. "So, you're finally awake. You've been sleeping for the past three days; you feel any better?"  
  
The events prior to my falling asleep came back in a rush and I nearly doubled over in pain. Mitsurugi sat down beside me. ". . .why did you help me?"  
  
"Because I can't stand for anyone to do that to another person, be the person enemy or not." Mitsurugi motioned to the tray in front of him. "You must be famished; eat it or I will."  
  
He hadn't finished the sentence when half the rice was gone, as well as the leaf holding it. "Mmmphrg—excuse me—that still does answer my question: Why have you kept me alive?" I asked between mouthfuls of sushi and rice.  
  
Mitsurugi sighed. "Because I hope for an end to this war. If I know Gendo like I did when I was younger, his daughters are more prized than his sons to him. If I keep you alive and healthy and return you to him unharmed, perhaps he'd forgive and forget."  
  
"Papa wouldn't forget so easily."  
  
"Which is why I want you to talk to him."  
  
I gulped down a mouthful of sake. "Papa doesn't listen to me. I'm his youngest child and his only daughter of ten children. He only listens to Shichihiro, my eldest brother."  
  
"Perhaps you could speak with your brother, then?" Mitsurugi handed me a napkin. "Slow down; you'll make yourself sick."  
  
Too late; the food was gone, as was half the watered-down sake. "What was done wrong?"  
  
Mitsurugi shook his head. "I do not know; just that everyone in the clan was brought up to hate your clan. I may only be a mercenary for the clan, but I still believe it's wrong."  
  
I put down the sake. "A mercenary with morals—how funny. Stop toying with me; why do you keep me alive?"  
  
"I've given my answer." Mitsurugi said brusquely. He took the sake bottle and the empty tray. "Get dressed; I will come back in a few minutes. . ."  
  
While he was gone, I poked around. A change of clothes was left for me: a haori and a hakama. I put them on; slightly big, but comfortable. The haori was a beautiful sky blue with dark red trim and the hakama was the same red as the trim.  
  
After dressing, I slid the door open and peeked out into the hall. A little kid was standing there; he looked at me and dashed off down the hall.  
  
I lingered in the doorway, unsure of what to do, so I sat down.  
  
True to his word, Mitsurugi returned a few minutes after he left. "Come with me."  
  
Slightly confused, I did as told: I followed Mitsurugi to a large room.  
  
As we went along, Mitsurugi attempted conversation. ". . .I hope you consider yourself well-treated here. . .aside from the past few days."  
  
"And the first; being nearly beaten to death is not my idea of good hospitality."  
  
"I was merely testing your strength; you are stronger than some of the men I've seen." Mitsurugi stopped and opened the shoji door. I stopped, not sure if I was to follow him or wait. "You may come in."  
  
I did, removing my sandals. Inside the room were about five men, all wearing armor and swords of MY clan. I tensed, ready to defend myself verbally if necessary; Father doesn't take disobedience and dishonor lightly. I noticed that only the wakizashis were kept on the warriors' persons; custom when trying to avoid a fight.  
  
I recognized my teacher from when I was younger and tensed up. He was my uncle, Papa's brother, and just didn't tolerate dishonor. Matsudaira Takeshi would surely punish me far worse than Father ever could. He nodded my way and I avoided his eyes, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.  
  
"Easy, Matsudaira; they're just here to verify that you are alive and taken care of." Mitsurugi bowed, as tense as I was. "Now that they have, we may leave."  
  
"Before you go, Mitsurugi Heishiro, we must ask a question of you." The oldest samurai stared hard at me. "Has SHE a voice? We must hear from her to verify."  
  
Mitsurugi glanced at me, seemingly helpless. _That's right, squirm._ I thought. _See what it feels to not be able to do anything._  
  
The samurai nodded at me. "You have permission to speak, Matsudaira Miyuki."  
  
Put on the spot, I wasn't sure what to say. If I told them about my near rape, I would have been killed on the spot for dishonor. If I lied, I may be killed, but judging by the look on Mitsurugi's face, the samurai were not informed of anything. "I have not been ill-treated." Technically I wasn't: I had received food, water, clothing. . .  
  
"Very well. We are trapped here as well, due to the snows; we will witness your treatment until the snows melt, then take you home." Matsudaira stood and so did the others; they filed past me, avoiding my face as I bowed.  
  
My heart soared, then fell just as quickly. Once I got home, I would either be ordered to commit seppuku or just killed on the spot.  
  
As soon as they were gone out of sight and earshot, I collapsed to my knees, breathing hard and trying not to cry.  
  
"You okay?" Mitsurugi just stood over me.  
  
". . .you brought my teacher here." I was still in shock.  
  
"I apologize. . .I had to let your family know that you were still alive."  
  
I stood up and nearly shouted in the man's face. "Once I leave your prison, I will be killed or forced to commit seppuku; I just rather it get done now then in my father's presence. At least I can die with honor, because Buddha knows I haven't lived with it."  
  
I wheeled around, prepared to head back to the room that was my holding cell when Mitsurugi grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. "HEY! Let me go."  
  
"Miyuki, listen to me: Your father misses you. I sent Taki the other day to inform him that you were still alive and she told me that he wanted to see you alive. My instincts tell me that he won't order it." Mitsurugi released my arm, suddenly appearing ashamed of his revealing emotions.  
  
I was blushing; no man had ever called me by my first name, not even Father or Shichihiro. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I just am." He answered simply. "Since there appears to be nothing to do now, why don't we have a little conversation?"  
  
"About what?" I ventured.  
  
"Our pasts—"  
  
"You're not getting anything from me." I turned my back and folded my arms across my chest.  
  
Mitsurugi chuckled. "I'm just bored. How's this, then: we have a sparring match to ten. If I win the set, you tell me something about yourself."  
  
I looked over my shoulder. "And if I win?"  
  
"You get something from me." Mitsurugi looked back, a spark in his eyes. I dreaded that spark.  
  
"Suit yourself." Truth be it, I absolutely bored out of my skull. There was no housework to be done; there were apparently a few women that did the work while I was sleeping.  
  
Then again, warriors don't do housework.  
  
Ten minutes later found Mitsurugi and me in a courtyard, armed with boken. We stood about 3 meters apart, sizing each other up. Mitsurugi was a large man, about two meters tall, muscular, whereas I was barely a meter and a half, lean and lanky. He had the advantage of strength and experience, whereas I had the advantage of speed and agility.  
  
Several members of the household were watching us, including the boy I had seen in the hall earlier. He watched me through large dark brown eyes. "Is that your son?"  
  
"You'll find out." Mitsurugi's eyes crinkled in a small smile. "Ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are."  
  
We both charged at the same time, Mitsurugi feinting high while I went low and blocked. He went for my legs with his right leg. I saw it coming and jumped up; the boken went under my feet.  
  
I landed lightly, though still painfully, slashing downwards as I did so. The boken narrowly missed Mitsurugi's right arm. He grabbed my arm, slammed the boken across my neck and chest and flipped me to the ground.  
  
I lay there, winded. "Ow."  
  
"You owe me something." Mitsurugi smiled mischievously.  
  
". . .I have nine brothers."  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere." Mitsurugi helped me up and set himself up about three meters away. "Ready or not, I'm coming."  
  
Why the hell was he so interested in knowing about me?  
  
I ducked a horizontal slash that would have been royally painful to my left arm. As I came up, I grabbed Mitsurugi's wrist, preparing to twist it up, flooring him.  
  
It didn't work. He slammed his lower leg into my ankles, knocking me face first into the snow. I felt the tip of his boken poke into the back of my head. "I win again!"  
  
"Youngest of ten." I stood up. "Now that wasn't very nice."  
  
Mitsurugi shrugged, smirking. "You left yourself open. Coming!"  
  
He made the same slash. Instead of ducking this time, I parried. I launched a kick to his chest, which connected, surprisingly. I drove him back only slightly, but dazed him enough for me to slam the boken against his neck. Surprised, he blinked. "Nice. No, that's not my son. He's my nephew."  
  
"Cute kid. He just saw his uncle embarrassed by a girl." I giggled.  
  
"Thought you were a woman." Mitsurugi jabbed back.  
  
By this time, the crowd had gathered and I heard bets being placed. We set ourselves up again and Mitsurugi came at me hard and low. I expected a blow to the ankles and I jumped. Mitsurugi grabbed my leg and pulled me down. He aimed the hilt of the boken to crash against my temple. I ducked and poked his stomach with my own boken. "Pokey!"  
  
Mitsurugi straightened up and chuckled. "Well, well, here I was thinking this would be an easy victory. How wrong I was."  
  
I lay the boken across my shoulders. "Pay up!"  
  
"Oldest of three."  
  
"Lucky you." I teased. "You give up?"  
  
"Not on your life. Ready?" Mitsurugi didn't even finish the sentence before he was lunging at me. I brought up the katana to block, only to have my legs swept out from under me. Mitsurugi brought the boken down across my neck—  
  
--or attempted to. I rolled to the side and kicked out the back of his knee. Before he could react, I grabbed my boken and poked the small of his back with it. He turned around, eying me. "That was brilliant."  
  
I smiled. "Taught by the best."  
  
"Unfortunately, that contact won't kill a person right away. They still have time to react." I didn't see his hand grabbing his boken.  
  
". . .like how?" I said, confused.  
  
"Like THIS!" Mitsurugi ducked my instinctive slash and rolled around. I rose to my feet, barely blocking his slash, but missing the foot.  
  
It connected with my ankle and I fell to the snowy ground with a surprised cry. Mitsurugi placed his knee against my chest and started to bring the boken point down to poke my neck.  
  
I was hazy—the fall knocked the wind out of me—but not enough to not know what was going on. I still had my boken in hand and brought it up in a slash just as Mitsurugi's boken came down on my neck.  
  
Both boken hit their intended targets simultaneously. Eyes wide, Mitsurugi blinked at me. I blinked back. "That was intense."  
  
"Pay up; I won this set!"  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Did." He responded.  
  
"Didn't."  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
The snow was seeping through the thin haori coat. I shuddered, but didn't move other than that. Mitsurugi got up off of me. "Had enough exercise?"  
  
"No, not really." I got to my feet with his assistance, then gave him a mischievous grin. "Since we both lost, or won, however you look at it, I say we both give something."  
  
"Works for me. All of my family is dead."  
  
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the straight-forwardness of his comment. "I—I'm sorry. . .when?"  
  
Mitsurugi tensed up; apparently this was a touchy subject--why did HE bring it up, then?! "The illness. When I was about four, the Westerners touched the shores and brought this illness. Somehow I survived and my entire family—my sister, my brother and my parents—all died. . ."  
  
He turned away. It was then that I noticed the crowd had dispersed, save the little boy. I placed a hand on Mitsurugi's back. "I apologize. . .I shouldn't have asked."  
  
The man's back relaxed some and he sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything. What about your family?"  
  
"I had a sister. She died about three months after I was born. She was a warrior, too." I sighed. "Papa wants me to be protected at all costs: he tells me that he doesn't want to risk my life as well as Rei's."  
  
The little boy tugged at my sleeve; he had snuck up on the conversation without either of us noticing. He couldn't have been older than five, but he had the grace of an adolescent warrior. "Are you my mommy?"  
  
I looked down at him and smiled. "No, I'm not." I glanced at Mitsurugi, astonished.

He looked down at the boy. "His mother was my older sister. We were the only two of the village to survive the illness. He was barely a year old and doesn't remember Aikiko. . ."  
  
"Will you be my mommy?" the boy asked innocently.  
  
You have to love kids for being so open. My jaw dropped and Mitsurugi laughed. "You should see the look on your face!"  
  
I just wanted to fade into the earth right there. "I. . .uh. . .I'm going to my room." I pressed the boken into Mitsurugi's hands and fled the courtyard


	5. Chapter 4

a/n: . . .oh funny. Don't review, then. -- (pleaseohpleaseohpleasereview!!!)  
  
Okay, just to be clear on this. I took some poetic liberties. Yes, there WERE female samurai and they DID fight, BUT not very often. I broke a LOT of Bushido/SC2/medieval Japanese rules with this story—if it offends you, DON'T READ IT.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A knock sounded on the door moments after I had fallen asleep. I pulled the blanket over my head and groaned. ". . .g'way!"  
  
"You still owe me something!" Mitsurugi's voice sounded.  
  
". . .lemme 'lone, sleepin'!" I shifted positions.  
  
Apparently, the door opened while I was shifting and hand placed itself in the middle of my back. I jumped, reaching for my swords, which I realized too late that they weren't there. Seeing Mitsurugi, I glared at him and lay back down, pulling the blanket over my head. ". . .haven't we caused enough trouble today?"  
  
"Not yet. We haven't finished our conversation." Mitsurugi gave me a look that was neither angry nor cheerful. "You want to start?"  
  
I sat up, seeing I wasn't going to win this one. Damn, he's stubborn. "Not really, but fine. What do you want to know?"  
  
"For starters, how you ended up on the battlefield."  
  
Man, is THAT a long story. ". . .I was 15 years old, about ready to be married when a group of bandits attacked my wedding train."  
  
It was all so fresh in my head. I was to be married to a lordling that cared more for gold than anything. His estates were lavish while his countryside was in ruins.  
  
"The ronin killed one of my brothers. He was supposed to go to war the next day. Instead of taking the letter that he had been killed defending his family, I took his armor, the call to arms and went in his stead. No one found out that I was female until I was badly injured defending the general."  
  
The scar running from navel to my right breast was barely visible now.  
  
"So what happened to the lordling?" Mitsurugi asked.  
  
I shook my head. "He was presumed dead. . .if he isn't dead now, he should be."  
  
"Ah. Please continue."  
  
I pulled my knees to my chest. "Father said he was extremely proud of me for taking the initiative, so he would not order my suicide. Instead, he had me trained by the best swordsmen the clan could offer. I could beat HIM when I was 18. So I was given the spot of executive general, about two positions under him."  
  
"This is going well for you, then. He wouldn't kill his executive general."  
  
I shook my head, a tear forming in my eye. "He demoted me after my first defeat, when I was 20. He told me that if I ever had another defeat, he would order my suicide."  
  
Mitsurugi's face hardened. "Is that why you grew angry with me when I had them brought here?"  
  
"Yes, but I was not angry with you. I was angry with myself." I was growing ashamed of myself now; I was beginning to cry. Mitsurugi put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, but continued. "I had allowed myself to be captured instead of letting myself die. That is why I tried to commit seppuku. I knew someone would try and keep me alive and try and return me back to Father. As soon as I step outside your stronghold with my teacher. . ." I couldn't finish the sentence and looked away.  
  
"It is better to die an honorable death—"  
  
"Something which you denied me." I whirled around, tears streaming down my face. Warrior title be damned.  
  
"I had no choice. If I would have let you die, that would have ended my contract."  
  
My eyes widened. "Contract?!?"  
  
"As you said, I am a mercenary. I may be a member of the clan, but I am not technically samurai—my father was a merchant. Had I let you die, my contract with the leaders of this clan would have been terminated." Mitsurugi stood to leave.  
  
I stood up so fast that my vision turned white. "Wait a minute—contract?!"  
  
"'Take prisoner the children of the general Matsudaira Gendo.' I had assumed—"  
  
"That I—we would subjugate ourselves to live a life of dishonor?!" I was shouting now. "You kept me alive to fill a CONTRACT?! How much are they paying you—my weight in koku?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
The next thing I remembered was a bright white flash, a pain in my cheek and returning to my senses on the floor. Mitsurugi stood over me, brown eyes flashing. "I live a life no one wants. I am a nomad, seeking work here and there. Getting you alive earned me three weeks worth of food. Where you are staying now I fixed up from an abandoned pile of wood and stone and it is now the government's. Be gracious that you are still alive and that I did not kill you then."  
  
"Oh, I wish you would have." I instantly regretted saying that. Mitsurugi grabbed me by the throat and dragged me out into the cold night.  
  
"Kagero—my katana! And bring another."  
  
My heart nearly stopped beating. Was he actually going to kill me--?  
  
Mitsurugi flung me to the ground as a girl with a pair of katanas ran up to him. He took them and waved the girl off. Then he turned to me with anger in his eyes as he gripped the sword so hard his knuckles turned white. As I was getting to my feet—I will not die on my knees, begging for my life—Mitsurugi brought the katana around to point the tip at my throat. He flung the other at my feet. "You want to die that badly?! I will oblige you, then! Take the katana."  
  
"Wha--?!"  
  
"I will not fight an unarmed warrior; take the damn katana!" The katana at my throat was steady, but he voice was breaking.  
  
No sooner had I bent down to take the katana then Mitsurugi unsheathed his and attacked. I unsheathed mine and blocked his attack barely.  
  
My anger was up: he says he won't kill me, then he fights me?! I saw the seriousness in his eyes; he does mean to kill me. Kill or be killed.  
  
I blocked, then countered with an attack of my own. Mitsurugi ducked that one and came up with a slash that opened up my thigh. I staggered back, katana held ready. He would come again, this time, low, I thought.  
  
And he did. I jumped up and landed on his back, jarring my injured leg. He rose up, before I could plunge the katana into his back. I landed on the courtyard floor with a thump. Mitsurugi stood over me, katana along side of my neck. "You ungrateful bastard: I kept you alive, I saved you from Junko and THIS is how you repay me? By wanting me to end you life?!"  
  
The katana slid along my throat, drawing a line of blood. I stared up at him, in pain from my earlier injuries and lifted my chin stoically. "Do it, then."  
  
Mitsurugi stared down at me, the fire leaving his eyes. "You really want to die, don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
I would have responded but for a slight movement on the roof behind him. I heard something whizzing and took immediate action; I reached up and grabbed Mitsurugi's wrist. His eyes widened as I pulled him down besides me.  
  
A shuriken thudded into the frozen ground, flying right besides my head, so close, I felt the blood drawn and trickling down my cheek. It passed through the space Mitsurugi's head had been occupying. For a moment I thought I was dead and believed so until Mitsurugi grabbed me about the waist and slammed me into a pole. Dazed, I looked up into his face, then out in the snow. Three arrows were sticking out of the ground where I had been laying. "I may be wrong, but I think someone's a wee bit unhappy with one of us right about now."  
  
"I think you're—down!" Mitsurugi pushed me down onto the porch as four shuriken flew over my head, one grazing his neck. "I think we should get inside--!"  
  
"I think you're right." No sooner had I said that then Mitsurugi shoved me into the room.  
  
Amazingly enough, I was still holding the katana Mitsurugi had forced me to pick up.  
  
I rolled to a stop against a wall and immediately rose to my feet. Looking, around, I expected Mitsurugi to be the first thing I saw.  
  
But the figure coming through the doorway wasn't him. It was a ninja, dressed completely in black and cackling. "My, I didn't think it would be THIS easy!" he laughed. He rushed me with two drawn ninjatou.  
  
I blocked one, but the other ran itself across my stomach, cutting deeply. I collapsed against the wall, bleeding badly. The ninja came at me again, both ninjatou ready to rip out my throat. I ducked them both and ran the katana through the ninja's neck.  
  
I rolled out of the attack, coming to my feet barely a meter from another ninja, this one wielding only one ninjatou. She jumped, then landed on my back, cracking a rib. I cried out in pain as she hauled me to my feet and slammed me into a wood pillar.  
  
Fighting unconsciousness, I grabbed the other woman about the throat and brought my knee up to her stomach, side screaming in pain. Once, twice I kneed her, and she doubled over, vomiting. Not waiting for her to recover, I grabbed my katana (I had dropped it when she slammed me into the pillar) and smoothly decapitated her.  
  
I turned around, finding three ninjas attacking Mitsurugi. He had a small dart sticking out or his neck—poison. I staggered into the fight, stabbing a ninja before he could run his ninjatou through Mitsurugi's side. The man already had three major wounds to his back and chest; another wasn't going to help him. He slashed open another's chest before turning around and blinking at me for a second before collapsing.  
  
I grabbed him as he fell and gently guided him to the ground. I looked around: there were about ten ninjas still and one injured me. Mitsurugi was probably dying, and not of any help to me.  
  
I stood up, katana in hand: if I was to die, it would be on me feet, my destiny. "You want a piece of me?!"  
  
The lead ninja waved a hand; the others stood down. "Matsudaira Miyuki, I presume?"  
  
Surprised, I nodded. ". . .the hell do you want?" I wheezed.  
  
"To take you home." The ninja answered simply.  
  
"Two of your ninjas just tried to kill me; I'm not falling for it!"  
  
Something moved behind me. I turned to see Taki leaned over Mitsurugi, checking for a pulse. "Get away from him, you traitor!" I shouted, swinging the katana downwards.  
  
I have no idea what happened next, just that she pulled me down next to Mitsurugi and ran her ninjatou through the one who had spoken to me, who had been about to attack me. "I'm not on their side! They're after me--!"  
  
"What do we have to do with you?!" I blocked a ninjatou intended for my head. Taki and I pressed our backs together, protecting each other while I opened the throat of a ninja trying to get between us.  
  
"You're in their way: they leave no witnesses—GET DOWN!" I didn't see the second ninja—Taki did, and that may have saved my life. She pushed me away, then fell away herself.  
  
Now separated, the remaining eight ninjas could gang up on the weaker one—me. I picked up a ninjatou to use as my off-hand weapon and parried one that was aimed for my throat.  
  
There were too many of them, and I knew it. Even with Taki helping me, I knew there was no way I would survive this.  
  
Perhaps my desperation reached out. As I cut down a third ninja, I felt something behind me. I turned to see my uncle Takeshi standing over a fresh casualty. "Need some help, child?"  
  
"Yes, that would be appreciated." With the bond that was only between a student and teacher, I flashed him a fast signal; he moved his head and I stabbed the ninja behind him between the eyes. "Where are they COMING from??"  
  
"I don't know—watch your back!" I stepped to the side, easily evading the thrust. I grabbed the wrist, twisted it and elbowed the owner in the face.  
  
Using the ninjatou as coverage, I turned so that Uncle and I were back to back. Taki was over in a corner, surrounded by four ninjas. "These guys just keep coming!"  
  
"It's how they attack: first one wave, then another, then another until their objective is completed."  
  
"What's their objective?!" I slashed open the ninja's chest. "Never mind that; where are the elders?!"  
  
"Probably fighting in the bedrooms! They came after us as hard as they did to you—It looks like they're stopping!"  
  
I looked around; it was true. The ninjas had all stopped and were glaring at us sadistically. Three had Taki on her knees, ninjatou prepared to slice open her neck. She was bleeding from the chest, a shallow, but painful wound.  
  
"Remain where you are." The voice came from up above, on the roof. I looked up—there was a man dressed in black, holding a struggling figure—the kid! "I have something of yours!"  
  
"Let him go!" Man, was that a stupid thing to say.  
  
"You must give me something in return, then." The ninja flipped down with the boy still in his hands, ninjatou at the back of his head. "What's your name, little boy?"  
  
". . .Shinjiro. . .lemme go, mister!"  
  
"Shut up, boy."  
  
I'm not his mother, I was tempted to say, but then stopped. This could work in my favor. "What do you want?"  
  
The ninja grinned evilly. "You and the ronin and the samurai are in the way. . .you shouldn't have interfered."

"You attacked us!" I pointed out. The ninja started, obviously caught off guard.  
  
In that moment of indecisiveness, I made eye contact with Shinjiro; he promptly bit the hand of the ninja that was holding him. The ninja dropped him and he began running back to me.  
  
"OW! You little brat—come back here!"  
  
"Takeshi—get him!" Uncle ran forward and scooped up the boy while I rushed the ninja. He saw me coming and ducked the horizontal slash.  
  
Then he grabbed me across the throat and slammed me to the ground, jarring my broken rib. I looked up to see a ninjatou aimed for my left breast. "That was a foolhardy thing to do. I would have loved to kill every last one of you samurai dogs, but you and the ronin will have to do."  
  
I heard Takeshi's shout as he put down the kid and picked up his katana. "MIYUKI!"  
  
He wouldn't make it.  
  
A searing pain erupted from my chest as the ninjatou passed through flesh and bone. It went so far through my chest that I felt it pass through the ground, pinning me like an insect to the cold, snowy ground. I remember gasping in pain, then coughing up blood, then nothing more.


	6. Chapter 5

a/n: Okay, here's where it gets a little weird/supernatural/spaghetti. I believe in an afterlife and this kinda says that.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I was floating.  
  
I looked down to see Uncle beheading the ninja that had stabbed me. Taki had taken the moment of chaos following to kill the three that had been holding her down.   
  
All this I saw as I was being pulled away by a gentle hand. Under the body of the ninja, I saw. . .my body. Wait a minute—was I dead?!  
  
I can't be dead, I'm only 24!! I'm not ready! I shouted to no one in particular.  
  
Taki rushed over to Mitsurugi while Takeshi knelt down besides me. He put his hands on my neck, checking for a pulse—I saw a stream of blood trail out of my mouth to puddle on the ground as he lifted my head into his lap. ". . .my student. . .you have regained your honor."  
  
NO!! I can't be dead! I'm right here! Do you see me?! Look up, dammit, look up! I'm right here!  
  
Taki helped Mitsurugi sit up; he groaned something about too much sake. He shook his head and regained his senses. He was badly injured as well, but still able to move. He remembered where he was and looked around frantically for something.  
  
He looked up and saw me in my uncle's arms and hung his head. Shinjiro ran over to ME and shook my shoulder. "Mommy?"  
  
Dammit, kid; I'm NOT your mom! But I'll try to be if I can just wake UP!  
  
Mitsurugi, with Taki's aide, came over to Takeshi and placed his hand on my forehead. "Damn it, Miyuki. . ."  
  
Oh. My. God. He. Is. Touching. Me. Wake up, dammit, WAKE UP!  
  
The doors slid open on one side and the rest of the samurai from my clan came out, minus one. ". . .the hell?! Matsudaira--?!"  
  
All explanations ceased when the leader of the group saw me in Uncle's arms. The oldest one, Tsunemoto, limped over to Takeshi and knelt down besides him. Takeshi gently lowered me to the ground and pinned me down while Tsunemoto eased the ninjatou from my chest. I felt a sting in my incorporeal form in that spot. . .[It is not your time.]  
  
Huh? What do you mean it's not my time? There's no way I could survive that. My incorporeal vision started fading. . .I was actually dying.  
  
"Daibutsu, she's still alive--!" I glanced downward to see Mitsurugi removing his hand from my neck and placing both over my wound. Taki jumped then and ripped off strips of my yukata while Uncle and Tsunemoto sat me up and wrapped them around my side.  
  
[Daibutsu works in mysterious ways. . .You will wake in six weeks; then the journey of your life will take place. Fare thee well, Mitsurugi Miyuki.]  
  
The HELL?!? That's not my--  
  
Suddenly, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

a/n: Wha?! Hey LOOK!! REVIEWS!!!   
  
And you though she was dead...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Everything went black, then hazy.  
  
A pair of dark brown eyes stared down at me. They were framed by high cheekbones and shoulder length black hair that I didn't recognize. "Holy—CLERIC!!"  
  
A buzz of activity, then a shout from the hallway: "She's awake?! I have to see her—let me through!"  
  
"Hei-kun—your injuries—you need to be lying down—hey!" Taki's voice, then a brief scuffle ensued outside, then I heard the door slide open and someone come in.  
  
My eyes adjusted to the light—it was the afternoon and the sun was shining in through the shoji. ". . .huh?"  
  
The dark brown eyes disappeared, replaced by a male face with medium brown eyes. "'Yuki?! Talk to me!"  
  
". . .feed me." Okay, that was one of the worst things to say. But hey, I was hungry. Mitsurugi helped me sit up, despite his injuries and a tray of food was brought in.  
  
Ten minutes later, after four rice bowls, eight sushi rolls and two cups of tea, I looked around, regaining my bearings. "Where am I?"  
  
"Still in Kamioni Castle." Mitsurugi sipped a cup of green tea.  
  
"It's rather warm." I fanned myself with my hand and Mitsurugi gave me another cup of water.  
  
"It's nearly summer; you've been asleep for six weeks."  
  
I nearly choked on my tea and turned away from him so he wouldn't see my face turn beet red, then pale considerably. "Six weeks--?!"  
  
"Yes—are you all right? You look a little pale." Mitsurugi put his hand on my cheek and turned my face towards his own.  
  
He had no idea what he was doing to me at that moment in time. "Uh, yes, I'm fine."  
  
Mitsurugi raised an eyebrow. I caved in. "Okay, I'm not. I've been cut up, damn near died and then there was this weird vision or dream or something—"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Mind telling me this dream?"  
  
I flinched as I shifted around to sit more comfortably—the wounds may longer be fresh, but they were still painful. "Right after the. . .incident, I was floating above everything. I saw you, Uncle, Taki, Shinjiro. . ." I did not miss his reaction when I said that—his eyes widened in the deer-in-the-arrow-path look for a split second. It cleared when I continued. "I felt like I was being pulled away, then it was stopped. Then I heard 'It's not your time' and then I woke up."  
  
Note that I left out the "Mitsurugi Miyuki" part. . .  
  
Mitsurugi sat back and reflected a moment. "Hm. . .that means you'll have to come, then."  
  
"Eh?" I canted my head.  
  
"While you were sleeping, an evil resurfaced." Mitsurugi stood slowly, bones creaking. "Ow—anyways, come with me."  
  
With his and the other woman's aide, I stood. Being abed for six weeks really killed my mobility and I collapsed. Mitsurugi caught me and helped steady me. Supported by him, we walked, or rather, limped down the hallway to a large room nearly filled with scrolls and books and random scraps of paper. Granted, it was a small room, but still. . .  
  
My atrophied legs still not used to walking, I leaned against a pillar while Mitsurugi cleared some papers away for me to sit on the tatami. I did so, then picked up a piece of paper. "Mind telling me what this is about?"  
  
"About ten years ago, the Westerners began bringing . . .guns?. . .to Japan. I went up against one of them and was humiliated. The Tanegashima spits out this small ball that goes through anything it touches, including armor. I was shot in the right shoulder—" oh my god, did he just take off his robe?! "—and I've been on the search to find a way to defeat the Tanegashima since then."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked while reading the paper in my hand. On it was a picture of a sword. . .  
  
Mitsurugi plucked the paper out of my hand. "There is a legend—"  
  
"Oh goody! Story time!" I leaned forward, eager to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Heh. Anyways, this legend is about a sword—the Ultimate Weapon. It can defeat ANY weapon made." He showed me the paper: on it was a sketch of a grotesque sword with what appeared to be an eye in the blade.  
  
Then he showed me a sketch of what I guessed to be the Tanegashima: a long stick the length of a man with metal trappings. "This is what it looks like—the round gets loaded here—"he pointed to the larger end of the gun "- -and comes out here." He pointed at the smaller end.  
  
"So what's so bad about it?" I questioned.  
  
"It's a Western weapon—those morons in Kyoto think that it will be better than the sword. I will prove them wrong." Mitsurugi stood up suddenly. "Come; we must get ready to leave."  
  
My eyes widened. "Huh??"  
  
He pulled me to my feet without responding and began carrying me to the room I had woke up in. "We're going on a trip."  
  
"Why are you taking me? What do I have to do with this?" Not fighting the assistance, I just wrapped my arms around his neck for better support. Okay, things were getting VERY strange. . .  
  
"I can't just leave you here. I expect another attack by your father and I don't want—"  
  
I struggled out of his arms and damn near collapsed onto the tatami mat. "Let me stay, then! I want to go home."  
  
Mitsurugi just looked at me. "Then why protect Shinjiro from the ninjas?"  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but found I couldn't speak. Why HAD I saved the kid from the ninja?  
  
"Why push me out of the way and risk your own life?" Mitsurugi continued. He looped his thumbs through his obi and just looked at me.  
  
I turned away. Suddenly a thought came to me: ". . .why keep me alive?"  
  
Mitsurugi shook his head. "I give up; there's no way I can get you to understand. We leave in three days."  
  
He left me leaning against the wall.  
  
I finally found my way back to the room after about an hour of dragging myself along the wall. Along the way, I noticed the cherry blossoms and smiled.  
  
Instead of going into the room and lying down, I sat out on the porch.  
  
It was a beautiful day, sun shining, light breeze, warm, just the way I like spring. I watched the cherry blossoms, envious of their freedom. I closed my eyes and let the sun shine down on my face and sighed in peaceful bliss. A childhood tune came to my head: ". . .sakura, sakura. . .yayoi no sorawa. . ."  
  
I used to do this every spring. My birthday was the day that they reached their fullest; I would be 25 soon. My first birthday away from the clan. Mother would have already made a grave for me but Father would have fasted, knowing that I was alive.  
  
Yin and yang, Mother and Father were. Complete opposites, but combined to make a whole. They complemented each other in a way I never knew people could. A very loving family, they produced nine boys and a single girl before her womb dried up. Mother died when I was fourteen. Papa was depressed and would not eat or drink until I finally forced sake down his throat. I was spanked, but it was worth it. Father finished the bottle and asked for some milk, which I retrieved, hasty even with my sore bottom. He eventually praised me on my ingenuity.  
  
I drew my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them, a single nostalgic tear coming to my eyes, yet I continued humming.  
  
My thoughts darkened and I stopped humming, my throat catching. I buried my face in my arms, knowing my fate upon my return home.  
  
"Please don't stop; that was beautiful."  
  
Startled, I turned around. Taki was sitting at the pole ten feet away, head canted imploringly. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"You startled me." I answered.  
  
"I apologize; the gift of being a ninja. . ." Taki smiled. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." A few moments later: "Everything."  
  
"Mind telling me about it?" Taki asked. It wasn't a demand, just a question.  
  
". . .I miss my home." I said finally.  
  
"We all do, Matsudaira, but have you ever heard that saying 'you can't go home again'?" Taki moved closer to within arms reach.  
  
"Please, just call me Miyuki. No, I haven't." I drew my legs closer; it was getting chilly.  
  
"It means just what it says: you can't go home." Taki placed a hand in the middle of my back. "My home kicked me out; you don't know that feeling and I pray you won't have to."  
  
"At least your home won't make you commit seppuku when you return there."  
  
". . .that's Bushido for you." Taki sighed. Someone who understands, finally. "My home hunts me. They want me alive, taken back to be tortured, raped and eventually killed."  
  
That caught my attention; I turned to her. "Why?"  
  
"Because of this." Taki motioned to the ninjatou at the small of her back. "This is MekkiMaru. Several years ago, I fought against Soul Edge. It shattered and I attempted to fuse a shard with my ninjatou. Instead of destroying the evil inside the blade, the shard increased it. My. . .former master Toki wants MekkiMaru so he can do as he pleases with it; I won't let that happen." She finished softly, dangerously. "Soul Edge is evil, but Hei-kun refuses to believe that."  
  
"That's not good. . .I guess my life pales in comparison." I guess it did.  
  
We sat there in silence for about five minutes. Then Taki said simply: "He likes you."  
  
My head jerked around so fast, I saw white. "Eh?! Come again?"  
  
"And you like him too. I can sense it in your mind." Without another word, Taki faded into darkness before my eyes, leaving me to just gape.  
  
Wow. Just. . .wow.  
  
After a few moments of stunned silence, I pulled myself to my feet with the aide of a pillar. I stumbled across the porch, bumping into someone—"Ow!"  
  
Rubbing my head ruefully, I looked up to find that I was in the arms of HIM.  
  
Oh cruel fate, why dost thou mock me?  
  
"You feeling better?" Mitsurugi asked after releasing and steadying me.  
  
". . .a little." I sighed. "I was just out for a walk to try and get my legs to work better." To emphasize the point, I began walking away from him, albeit unsteadily.  
  
It occurred to me belatedly that I had not asked about Uncle and the rest of the clan. "Where's my uncle?"  
  
"Sleeping; he doesn't know you're awake yet. The others are sleeping as well." Mitsurugi folded his hand behind his back and walked with me, much to my mixed emotions. . . "You're certain, you wish to remain here? They will be here."  
  
I looked him square in the eye. "Yes. I wish to go home."  
  
Mitsurugi sighed. "Very well then. Taki and I and another will leave tomorrow. Best of luck to you." He walked away.  
  
I felt awful then. 


	8. Chapter 7

a/n . . .I can't think of anything. . .  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning, I woke to a flurry of activity. I sat up to find the shoji door opened—I had closed it last night. I got up to close it, when I heard a voice. "MAXI!"  
  
A tall man, nearing Mitsurugi's height, with coal black eyes and shining jet black hair was standing in the middle of the courtyard—at least he was before Taki tackled him to the ground. The man, a pirate by dress and action, pulled her face down to his and kissed her passionately. "Missed you, too, sweets."  
  
It was a beautiful scene, giving happiness to the dreary day. Dark clouds were overhead, threatening rain at the slightest instant.  
  
Curious, I opened the door to see Mitsurugi chuckling. "Okay, you two; we don't have time for any fun and games." He folded some papers and stuck them inside a bag, then turned to go somewhere. "Let me check on—hello!"  
  
Both of us jumped back, startled. "Check on who?" I asked.  
  
"You, to see if you changed your mind. It'll be one hell of a trip with those two. . ." Mitsurugi turned to face Taki and the pirate Maxi, who had stood up and were just holding each other. "They've been together for nearly six months. . ."  
  
"Jealous, are we?" I teased.  
  
"Mildly."  
  
"At least you're honest."  
  
"So. . .you change your mind?"  
  
I shook my head. "I have to go home, even if it means my death. I. . ." About this time, I noticed him moving closer. I turned away, knowing what he was going to do. "I. . .I can't. . .no."  
  
He backed off, an air of disappointment around him. Smoothing a strand of hair away from my face, he turned it so I was looking into his brown eyes. "I wish you the best of luck; may Daibutsu smile on you."  
  
"A-hem. . ." We both turned to see the merry grins on Taki's and Maxi's faces. "You two are so busted. Hei-san, you never told me--!" The playful 'shock' on Maxi's face was evident. "You finally settling down?"  
  
I nearly laughed out loud when Mitsurugi turned beet red. "No, we're not together, we're just traveling."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you're coming?"  
  
I shook my head solemnly. "No. . ."  
  
"I see. . .Best of luck to you, then; take care of yourself." Mitsurugi turned around and headed to the group of travelers.  
  
My, that was awkward.  
  
Around midday, they left. Mitsurugi, Taki, and Maxi rose out on horseback, one of the horses pulling a small cart. I watched them leave with a heavy heart through a window in the main house.  
  
"You care for him, don't you." It was a statement, not a question. I turned to see Uncle Takeshi standing in the shoji doorway, thumbs looped through his belt. He gave me a benign and knowing smile as only an uncle could.  
  
He was not the master then, but an older relative familiar to the ways of young people. The man came over to my side and rested a hand on my shoulder. "We leave in an hour; think about your future. Once we get home, you know what's going to happen. I'll not deny that and I cannot save you from it, but I will say this: it doesn't have to be that way. You can still have your honor and live." He left me there in the doorway, befuddled.  
  
An hour later, I mounted the horse and was given my swords. Uncle led the solemn train out of the stronghold, followed by myself. I was flanked by two samurai and followed by a third, the last living member of the party. The body of the fourth was wrapped up and placed on a cart, which was attached to the horse that the last one was riding.  
  
We rode in silence for nearly two hours. A light drizzle began to come down and Takeshi stopped the caravan. "We camp here for the night."  
  
I distanced myself away from the men, who gathered around a campfire, discussing my fate. I heard snatches of their conversation: ". . .dishonored. . .seppuku?. . .no tolerance."  
  
So that was it. My fate was sealed.  
  
I do not regret my decision to come home instead of going with Mitsurugi.  
  
Takeshi stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It is time."  
  
I stood, head held high and followed him to a clearing. I removed my armor and swords, save for the tanto, and placed to the side. Underneath the armor, I was wearing a white haori under a black hakama. I kneeled on the ground with Takeshi by my side. He helped me pull my hair back into a long tail.  
  
"Matsudaira Miyuki, consider this an order on the behalf of your general, Matsudaira Gendo: You are hereby ordered to commit seppuku. Based on your military record, we have decided to honor you with this decision rather than killing you outright."  
  
Takeshi handed me the tanto and placed his finger on the part of the neck it was supposed to go in. The soft part of the neck, where it joined the underside of the chin. The blade would sever the windpipe, then the spine, causing me to choke on my own blood. I would asphyxiate, then die in a matter of seconds.  
  
I refused to look at him. If I did, he would see my eyes getting red.  
  
I held the tanto in my hand, ready to lift it up and drive it into my neck when the order was given.  
  
Takeshi must have sensed my mental anguish, because he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't fear, my student; it will be over shortly."  
  
I nodded, still facing the other three samurai. The eldest had a look of pained pride on his face, while the other two just sat there, watching me. "I'm ready."  
  
"We're not."  
  
I looked up at Takeshi, surprised. "Huh?"  
  
The eldest samurai gave me a benign look. "When you were taken, you were renounced from the clan by your father."  
  
My head drooped.  
  
"This means you are no longer in the clan nor are you under any obligation to him military wise. Therefore, we cannot order you to commit seppuku."  
  
Confused, I looked back at Takeshi, then the oldest samurai. "Uh. . .I'm confused."  
  
"Your father knew what he was doing when he renounced you. He wanted you to live with your disgrace, so he removed you from the clan. You are ronin, now."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but was silenced by an upraised hand. "We discussed this before we were to leave and this is what we decided. Since you are ronin, you will not be allowed to come back with us, nor will you be allowed to publicly appear in the clan's cities on the penalty of death on sight."  
  
So this was it. I was stripped of my rank, my title, and my family.  
  
"We allow you to keep your armor and your swords. Your father sends word that he loves you and wishes you the best. We will give you a horse and three days rations and this. . ." Takeshi reached inside his obi and pulled out a swatch of cloth. He opened it and produced a simple charm made from obsidian and trimmed with silver—the family crest. "This is your ticket inside the castle. Should you ever wish to come home and visit, disguise yourself and show this to the guards. ONLY the General, his family and his staff know of this: Guard it wisely."  
  
I could scarcely believe my ears. Not only was I allowed to live, but they had PLANNED it!  
  
"Go now. And remember your roots." Takeshi pulled me to my feet and handed me my armor. He helped me put it on and handed me my swords. Then he wrapped his arms around me. "Look in on us, some time."  
  
"We have to leave now, Matsudaira; 'Yuki, you'd best leave now, before the forest eyes find you." The three samurai stood up and left the clearing, followed by Uncle seconds later.  
  
I stood there for a full minute, trying to piece together what had just happened.  
  
What the hell just happened?  
  
Without answering my own question, I quickly mounted the horse that had been left for me and took off galloping in the direction I knew Mitsurugi and his party had gone.  
  
I rode for two days straight before I caught their trail. It was fresh. . .  
  
It stopped suddenly and I noticed the cart on its side and the horses nowhere in sight. Thinking the worst, I stopped and circled the cart.  
  
Me and my paranoid mind. . .In the shade of the cart was Mitsurugi, either reading some of the papers in his lap or dozing. I tiptoed over, careful not to disturb the foliage, and poked him in the shoulder. He started and went for the katana at his side.  
  
"Easy, it's just me!"  
  
"Miyuki?! . . .the hell?!" He shook his head as if he had been dreaming. Upon rubbing his eyes, he turned back to me and smiled. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
My face fell. "Father cast me out of the clan." I told him everything that had happened after he had left the castle. ". . .then I remembered where you where headed and followed you."  
  
He leaned back against the cart. "I'm sorry about your father renouncing you. What will you do now?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'll go wherever the wind takes me." Then I glanced around; two people where missing. "Where are Taki and the pirate guy?"  
  
"Maxi? They went to get some water for the horses. Knowing them. . ."  
  
I chuckled with him. "Okay, so what happened to the cart?"  
  
"A wheel broke. They went to find some dry wood. I think we'll be waiting here for a while." He nudged me and laughed. "So how have you been?"  
  
I stifled a yawn. "I've been riding for days, my butt hurts, I'm exhausted and I'm starved because I ate all my rice and sushi."  
  
Laughing out loud, Mitsurugi responded by slapping a hand on my back. He reached into the cart and pulled out a rice ball and gave it to me.  
  
I promptly devoured it. "Mmmph--thank you."  
  
"Like I said, I think we're going to be here awhile; you may as well take a nap now."  
  
"True." I removed my armor and used the chest plate as a pillow, then fell asleep against it. 


	9. Chapter 8

a/n I think I should probably mention now that this is around the SC2 era. For those that don't play, Mitsurugi's hunting for the Ultimate Weapon—Soul Edge.  
  
His ending says that he found it, but realized it was evil and destroyed it. This story is basically HOW he realizes it was evil, in case y'all haven't figured it out.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
I woke up to movement—someone was picking me up! I thrashed, catching the person in the chin; the person dropped unceremoniously on the ground and proceeded to curse fluently.  
  
I saw Mitsurugi holding his nose and immediately remembered where I was. "Oh no, are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine, nothing's broken." Mitsurugi just stared at me. "My, my, aren't we paranoid."  
  
"Just a little; hell, you would be too if you had nearly been raped." I just glared at him.  
  
He just blinked at me. "There are so many things wrong with that statement and I'm just going to ignore it."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"Anyways. . .Taki and Maxi are back, finally. We're leaving just as soon as we get the cartwheel fixed." Mitsurugi motioned to the wheel; it was broken in three different places. Taki and Maxi were carving a new one from the wood they had found. "My turn to nap; you can have a look of those papers if you wish. Perhaps there's something I missed. . ." He stretched out on the ground and was asleep almost instantly in the cart's shade.  
  
I gathered a few of the papers and walked over to Taki and Maxi. "You two need some help?"  
  
"No; thanks, though. We're almost finished." Taki held up the wheel while Maxi made a few cuts in the center of it. "Hei-kun told us everything that happened after we left; my sympathies."  
  
"Thank you." I said, not really paying attention. I flipped through some of the papers.  
  
I read as Taki and Maxi replaced the wheel on the cart. This legend was one that I had heard of; Father used to tell me stories about it. A sword, capable of providing the ultimate power to anyone who wishes it. He had told me it was evil and I believe him.  
  
"C'mon, kid; we're going!" Taki called.  
  
"Don't call me kid." I said automatically. I climbed onto the cart and tied my horse's leads to it so she didn't run off. Mitsurugi was still sleeping and taking up most of the room on the cart, so I sat on the edge, my feet dangling off the back of the cart.  
  
I yawned. It was getting dark; the sun was going down and so was the reading light. "Taki? When are we stopping for the night?"  
  
"In about two hours; bandits usually travel at dusk, so it's best to keep moving." The ninja responded.  
  
Maxi and I switched places; he leaned against the side of the cart and was almost instantly asleep.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Taki asked me after a bored silence.  
  
I shrugged. "To be honest, I have no idea. I guess I just wanted the thrill of. . .something, I haven't decided."  
  
". . .it's because of Hei-kun, isn't it?" She gave me a small smile.  
  
Caught off-guard, I didn't say anything for a few moments. "Yes. I'm finally admitting it to myself, but yes."  
  
"He's no casanova, but he's a gentle man, despite his appearances."  
  
"Are you saying this from experience?" I teased. Surely, there had to be some kind of relationship between the two; they were close.  
  
"He's more of a brother to me then a significant other. I love Maxi and I wouldn't dream of changing either relationship."  
  
A long pause ensued and desperate for conversation, I asked: "So tell me about you and Mitsurugi?"  
  
Taki sighed. "He's my best friend and he introduced me to Maxi. Hei-kun and I have been through bad times and good times, but always we came out still friends."  
  
I canted my head. "Do tell."  
  
"You know he's looking for Soul Edge, right? He's been looking for it for the past ten years." Taki slowed the horse she was riding down and stopped. "We'll camp now; it's getting too dark to see."  
  
"I'm with you there." I stopped my horse and dismounted.  
  
"Continuing on with our conversation: Soul Edge is the Ultimate Evil. It must be destroyed. Unfortunately, Hei-kun does not share mine and Maxi's opinion; he's out for revenge."  
  
"Against the Tanegashima, right?"  
  
"Yep. . .he told you, didn't he?" Taki nailed a cloth to the side of the cart. "You want the cart or the ground?"  
  
"The men are in the cart. . ." I faltered.  
  
Taki winked. "Maxi won't be for long." She went into the cart. I saw her lean down and kiss the pirate passionately. Sleepily, he sat up and Taki pulled him out of the cart into the tent on the ground. "All yours." She said and winked.  
  
_I can't believe I'm doing this . . ._ I thought as I stripped to hakama and undershirt. I stretched out in the cramped cart, trying to keep as far away from Mitsurugi as possible; it wasn't possible.  
  
He shifted and sat up, eventually. He left the cart and for an instant, I thought he was as uncomfortable as I was.  
  
How wrong I was: about five minutes later, he climbed back into the cart.  
  
Only it wasn't Mitsurugi—it was Junko. . .  
  
". . .y-you're dead!" I gasped, thoroughly frightened beyond belief.  
  
He merely gave me an evil smile. "Time to finish what I started. . ."  
  
I tried to sit up to grab my wakizashi, only to find I couldn't move. I looked around frantically for something, anything that would help—nothing. My hands were tied together and Junko was sitting on my stomach. "Lemme GO! Get off of me--!"  
  
Leering, Junko moved his hand from my face down my chest, fondling one breast, past my stomach to the junction of my legs. Forcing them open, he began playing with my womanhood. I thrashed around—  
  
--and sat up. Someone was in front of me and I heard a voice. "'Yuki? Are you okay?!"  
  
It was Mitsurugi. Relieved, I collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "I—I just had a bad dream--! It was awful: I was back in the spring and Junko--!" I couldn't finish; instead, I sobbed into the man's muscular chest.  
  
"Shh. . .nothing's going to hurt you now. . .it's okay." ". . .a gentle man, despite his appearances."  
  
The flap of the cart opened and sunlight poured in. Taki stood in the square of light, weapons ready, as did Maxi. "I heard screaming—you two. . .ooohhhh. . .I get it." She winked. "Took you two long enough."  
  
"Shaddup, both of you; she just had a bad dream." Mitsurugi held me closer while I continued crying.  
  
Taki knew what that meant. "About Junko--?"  
  
"Who's Junko?" Maxi questioned naively.  
  
". . .h-he tried to rape me. . ." I sniffed.  
  
Maxi's expression darkened. "Bastard. . .where is he." He deadpanned.  
  
"Dead." Mitsurugi let go of me and got out of the cart; I followed, legs shaking. "Why don't you two take a walk or. . .something?"  
  
"Hehe. . .'something'. . .gotcha." Taki winked at the both of us and put Maxi in a headlock. The pirate grinned, knowing what was coming while Taki dragged him into the woods. I heard a startled feminine cry, followed by the ripping of clothes.  
  
"Those two. . ." Mitsurugi shook his head, sighing. Then he turned to me. "Are you okay?"  
  
". . .yeah. . ." I nodded. ". . .uh. . .Mitsurugi? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Just call me Heishiro; yes, go ahead."  
  
". . .why do you want the Tanegashima destroyed?" That hadn't been what I was about to ask.  
  
"Because the Emperor must want it destroyed." Mitsurugi said brusquely.  
  
_If he wanted it destroyed, why did he bring it here?_ "Oh." _Way to go, kiddo.  
_  
"Walk with me, Miyuki." Mitsurugi and I walked to the woods, far from where Taki and Maxi had gone in. "It's not easy for me to say this, but. . .I don't want you here."  
  
My heart shattered into several pieces. ". . .why?"  
  
"It's too dangerous, even for a seasoned fighter such as yourself." He responded hurriedly. Something tells me that that wasn't what he wanted to say either. . .

"I can take care of myself." I answered.  
  
By this time, we were actually in the woods. It was a gorgeous day; the sun was overhead, no clouds, slight breeze, and somewhat warm. I sighed; why can't every day be like this?  
  
Mitsurugi stopped; so did I, glancing at him questioningly. "Soul Edge is not to be taken lightly, Miyuki. . ." He faltered and I canted my head.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Er. . .nothing. Um, we should probably be getting back." He turned quickly and headed back the way we came.  
  
"I'm waiting for you." I said as soon as he was out of earshot.  
  
Around dusk, I made it back to the site. Maxi was giving Taki a backrub while Mitsurugi was reading more papers, his back to them. The pirate looked at me and grinned; he and Taki got up and walked slowly away.  
  
I went and sat down besides Mitsurugi; he handed me some papers. "Last this puts Soul Edge was in Europe, about four years ago; from what rumors I've heard, it came back to Japan via trading ship. A foreigner had it and was last seen in Kyoto last month, about a week's journey from here."  
  
I looked through the papers he had given me. Something caught my eye. "Hei-san, I think you should read this." I offered the paper to him; he ignored it.  
  
So I read it out loud. "'The Ultimate Power grants a being their utmost wish in exchange for their very being'—hey!"  
  
Mitsurugi yanked the paper out of my hand. "A tale meant to frighten people." He stood up and helped me to my feet. "It won't take me. . .I promise." A large calloused hand rubbed against my cheek; my eyes widened as I saw Mitsurugi coming closer.  
  
This time I let him come closer. I closed my eyes at the last second and felt warm, gentle lips against my own. I was in heaven, flying, singing in my soul.  
  
". . .you've never known love, have you?" he whispered after breaking the kiss.  
  
". . .no. . ." I responded, still in the clouds.  
  
"Let me show you." He pulled me closer and kissed harder, while wrapping his arms around my shoulders.


	10. Chapter 9

a/n: For my loyal readers at —For fear of getting banned (o.o), I did not put the explicit sex scene in here; it's just implied.  
  
There are some racial epithets in here and if you find these insulting, my sincerest apologies. The Koreans and the Japanese REALLY despised each other at this point in time and I thought it would be best to keep up that air. The Ming didn't really like either of them, but they weren't that violent in their dislike.  
  
Ming= present day China (Ming Empire: 1505-1615, the last twenty years or so roughly SC2's time era) Canton= present day Guangzhou "Garlic Eaters"= racial epithet by Japanese for Koreans at the time, one of many.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I woke the next morning lying on Mitsurugi's chest, black hair blanketing both of us.  
  
Last night had been wonderful—my first time. Granted, the location wasn't what I had in mind, but he was gentle, careful. It hurt, but I heard it was supposed to hurt the first few times. He made love to me so many different ways, we exhausted ourselves around dawn.  
  
Here it was, noon: the sun shone down on us, warming my back. I just stayed there for a few minutes.  
  
". . .you know they'll be looking for us. . ." Mitsurugi's soft tenor whispered peacefully into my ear.  
  
". . .let them look." I sighed blissfully. I didn't want to move from this spot. It was shady, but it allowed the sun to come through in good amounts. The ground was surprisingly dry and bug free. Mitsurugi's robe covered us from waist down, covering everything important from any exposure.  
  
The bushes rattled and I looked up sleepily. Something cute and furry made its way down a branch in a low tree, but I ignored it.  
  
"Miyuki? Heishiro! Where are you two?! We have to leave!"  
  
Before either of us could respond to Taki, said ninja entered the clearing. She came in so she didn't see anything more than our heads and naked shoulders. "You two are so busted. Get dressed—we have to leave! Maxi got some information about Soul Edge."  
  
That perked us both up. Keeping the robe over us, we managed to dress without exposing humiliating information.  
  
"Took you two long enough. . ." Taki said through hushed breaths to me while we ran towards the campsite. "If he hadn't made his move last night, I was going to get the both of you drunk!"  
  
"Eh?! Not that I mind the 'getting drunk' part. . ."  
  
"I just thought you two would hit up nicely once you two got along with each other. You're both so headstrong!"  
  
We reached the campsite where apparently Maxi had broken down everything by himself. He was fairly jumping up and down with excitement. "Come ON!! I found a lead! Hurry up, you three; we have a boat to catch."  
  
My eyes widened. "A BOAT?? As in this alleged lead is over in the Garlic Eater's land?!"  
  
"No, more west and south than that. In Ming territory, in a city called Canton." Maxi seemed to have trouble pronouncing the foreign name. "Hurry UP; the next boat to Fuzhou leaves in less than a week! We have a WEEK to get to Nagasaki!"  
  
Mitsurugi was already helping me into the cart. "Well, let's get going!"  
  
For almost seven days straight, we rode to Nagasaki. Upon entering the city, I cringed—I was NOT a city person. Too many people in one location, so much noise. . . "Okay, can we please find the ship and leave. . .? Please?"  
  
"We have to get supplies, first: I am NOT going overseas without at least a WEEK'S worth of clothes." Taki sniffed.  
  
"We have twelve hours to spend before we have to shove off." Maxi said. "Go shopping, get supplies, whatever you want to do. I'm here for one thing: the bars! Meet in eleven and a half in front of the ship Sweet Lily Rose." With that, the pirate dashed off into the nearest bar.  
  
"Must go SHOPPING. Yuki, you're coming with." Taki grabbed my forearm in her inescapable grip and dragged me to the nearest bazaar.  
  
Once there, she looked me right in the eye. "Yep, I knew it."  
  
"What??"  
  
"You're so in love with him, it isn't funny."  
  
I shook my arm from her grasp and snorted. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have slept with him. . ."  
  
Taki smiled. "Eh. . .good point."  
  
It was at this moment in time that we realized we were still wearing our armor and our weapons. Everyone was staring at us and a few people were coming towards up brandishing their own weapons. "Uh. . .this is a bad thing."  
  
"I noticed. Um, people. . .we're not here for war; we're just traveling." I put my hands up, palms outward in a gesture of friendship and peace.  
  
"You are wearing weapons, woman; what would we believe?" A man stepped out of the shadows to my right. He was wearing a bone mask in the shape of an oni. He slowly began moving his hand to his sword; so did I, never keeping my eyes off his.  
  
"Yoshimitsu! Long time no see!"  
  
The man let his hand down. "Taki? Is that really you?! Last time I saw you, you were about yay high!" He held a hand up to about mid-waist.  
  
"I was NEVER that short!" Taki protested. She clapped the man on his shoulders. "So, how's the gang?"  
  
"Hungry." Yoshimitsu said promptly. "But everything here is so expense! You try and feed eight men."  
  
Right then, I decided to try and patch some things up. "Uh. . .I have money. . .I can get you something to eat."  
  
The man looked at me, countenance unreadable through the oni mask. ". . .you are certain? I will not eat unless my companions eat as well."  
  
Quickly, I counted my money. I had enough to feed not only nine men, but also Maxi, Mitsurugi, Taki and myself for maybe a day. If I kept it, it would last just the four of us a few weeks. Besides, this man had tried to fight me less then ten minutes ago. . .  
  
But these men were hungry and I could never let someone go hungry, not even an enemy! "I have enough."  
  
A benevolent air came from the man as he sighed. "Despite my accosting you, you are still kind. You have a good heart, child." He seemed to smile as he led me to the least expensive restaurant.  
  
Eight men were already there, eying Taki nervously. "Hiya, boys; remember me?" Apparently they did, because more than a few of them flinched. Taki blew the largest one a kiss and ducked inside the restaurant.  
  
"Uh. . .the hell?!"  
  
"Let's just say there was a fighting match." Taki giggled. "And let's just say they lost miserably."  
  
". . .oh."  
  
Yoshimitsu, followed by the eight men that were sitting outside, came in and sat down. They each ordered the least expensive item on the menu—bowl of rice and water. I did as well because I was not that hungry.  
  
Despite the fact that they were all skin and bones, they did not just dive into their food as a normal man would have. They did the prayer, then thanked the hostess, then me, then began eating. They ate with a quiet refinement, not gulping down their food as a starving man would have.  
  
I finished and sat back sipping tea—I demanded a pot be brought to the table and the others have tea as well.  
  
They finished quietly, thanked me again and one by one left the table, except for Yoshimitsu. "Taki, may we have a moment?"  
  
"She's taken, Yoshi." Taki said around a mouthful of rice.  
  
"I'm aware. I would like to speak with her in private." He emphasized the last two words. Taki's eye's widened in understanding, but she nodded. She quickly finished her rice and left the restaurant.  
  
I looked the man square in the eye. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, child." The man brushed off my comment as if I said something about the weather. "I know Taki and I know Mitsurugi Heishiro and I am familiar with the pirate Taki is seeing. While I do not approve, he treats her right and would not hurt her at all."  
  
I sat back, confused. "So what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"More like what you have to do with it. I know what Mitsurugi-san seeks; he cannot be allowed to possess it. Nor can you, for it is the deceiver of souls and all that is good." Yoshimitsu lowered his voice. "It must be destroyed and only you or Ta-san or Mitsurugi-san can do so."  
  
Eyes narrowing, I leaned closer. "You mean. . .?"  
  
"Yes I do. Its name must not be spoken here, for there are greater enemies to speak of. If they knew I was speaking to you, you would be killed."  
  
"Then why speak to me?" I whispered.  
  
"Because you are not to die here. It is not your time." Without another word, Yoshimitsu just. . .disappeared.  
  
I recognized that voice—the one from my vision! "Wait--!" Too late; he was already gone.  
  
What a creepy guy.  
  
Nine hours later found me, Mitsurugi, Taki and Maxi aboard the ship.  
  
"It will take us about two or three months to sail to Fuzhou. From there, we'll head to Canton via horseback or foot or cart. There, a man claiming to be the original craftsman of Soul Edge will meet us in an abandoned monastery." Maxi explained as we wandered the Sweet Lily Rose trying to get our bearings.  
  
From what I know of Maxi, he was a pirate captain before an incident involving a golem and his crew. He has been hunting the golem ever since and will not rest until the golem is dead. He was nervous not steering the ship but he said he'd get used to it.  
  
We separated to our own rooms, ones that would barely hold one individual.  
  
"I don't like this 'meet someone we hardly know in an abandoned monastery' idea." I bluntly stated as soon as Mitsurugi and I had our room. "It just SCREAMS 'trap'!"  
  
"I know, but it's the only lead we have to work with! Trust me on this, 'Yuki-chan!" Mitsurugi put his head on my knees and looked up at me with --  
  
Oh god, not the FACE, and the EYES. . . "Aright, aright, I trust you. But don't give me the—waagh!"  
  
Mitsurugi pinned me to the deck of the room and began kissing me passionately. "The look was a distraction; now I have you where I want you!" He began tickling me mercilessly.  
  
"Agck--! Okay, you win!" I pretended to struggle; he let go. As soon as he turned his back, I pounced on him. "Gotcha!"  
  
A few moments later, we just decided to go to bed.  
  
Like we'd get any sleep. . . 


	11. Chapter 10

a/n: The chapter marks the finishing of one of the best stories I believe I have written.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Two months later found us two days out of Fuzhou.  
  
I leaned over the stern of the boat, too seasick to move. For the last week, I had been fighting this seasickness and I was not a happy ronin.  
  
"You okay?" Taki put her hand on my shoulder and helped me to a sitting position against the building across from the rail. The watchman looked at us with disinterest; he snorted and turned back to his duties.  
  
"Yuki, you've been sick like this for the last week. You need to see a cleric!" Taki insisted.  
  
"It's just seasickness. I'll be fine once we dock." I wiped my mouth and graciously accepted the tea the ninja had offered me. "How's Hei-chan doing?"  
  
"He's okay; he's seasick, too, but not as bad as you. We're docking in a few days; if you don't feel better when we dock, then I'm dragging you to a cleric." Taki stubbornly said.  
  
". . .okay. Excuse me—" I leaned over the railing again and threw up the tea I had just drank.  
  
Taki sighed and went back to her cabin, stumbling a little on the way. "Drink some water; you'll feel better."  
  
". . .female ronin . . .searching for Soul Edge. . ."  
  
". . .forget the ninja. . .formidable. . ."  
  
My haze disappeared when I heard 'female ronin'. I heard footsteps from the other passageway, the one Taki hadn't gone down.  
  
"All . . .formidable. . .ronin. . .Matsudaira's . . .child."  
  
". . .kill. . .then?"  
  
"No. . .find Soul Edge. . .lead. . .right to it."  
  
I stood up, knowing that whoever was talking would be opening the door. The one Taki had gone down was locked. . .  
  
A few moments passed and the door didn't open. I looked down the hallway; no one was there. Dismissing the voices as a figment of illness, I staggered back to my room.  
  
I entered my room to find Mitsurugi sleeping; good, he needed to be. Draping my hand over his waist, I went to sleep.  
  
Several days later, we were in port. I was feeling much better, but still throwing up somewhat.  
  
"We are getting ready to leave now to Fuzhou, 'Yuki; are you sure you don't want to stay and get better?" Taki asked me as she tied a bag onto the back of the horse.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world." I smiled.  
  
I had had a vision last night: Taki, Maxi, Yoshimitsu and Mitsurugi were in a temple, surrounded by people I could tell were good people. They were chatting about something important—I could sense the urgency in the people's voices. There were several loud crashing noises and shouts. Different sensing people—evil people—came and cut down several of the good warriors, including Yoshimitsu and Taki and Maxi. Mitsurugi eventually held off, but he fell. He was the last to fall.  
  
I would not let that happen.  
  
We rode for several hours before we rested and set up camp. Solemnly, I walked around the campsite, restless. Taki joined me while Maxi and Mitsurugi began a heated conversation about some golem named Astaroth. Maxi said it was still alive while Mitsurugi firmly contended that it was dead.  
  
"Something's troubling you." Taki stated.  
  
"I'm afraid." I said simply.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"The future." I answered quietly. "I. . .I had a vision the other night, before we left; this is why I chose to come with." I stopped, not sure if I should proceed.  
  
Taki motioned for me to continue. She grasped my wrist and placed her other palm on my forehead.  
  
". . .you, Heishiro, Maxi and that Yoshimitsu character where traveling. You came to a castle and met up with non Japanese people. All of you were ambushed and none survived. . ."  
  
I stopped, my throat catching with something other than worry. "Excuse me—" I dashed off into the nearest woods and threw up the remainder of my rice and tea lunch.  
  
When I returned to Taki, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a little smile. "I've figured out your problem."  
  
"With what: the dream or the illness?" I sat down and accepted the water she had offered me.  
  
"The illness." Taki sat down besides me. "You're pregnant."  
  
I choked on the water. "WHA--?! cough hack I CAN'T be, I can't get pregnant!!"  
  
"That's the only other explanation I have for you." Taki leaned against a tree and smiled. "Congrats!"  
  
I finished hacking up the water. "But I CAN'T get pregnant! When I was 18, I was in a fierce battle. I was wounded in the womb and the clerics said I would never have a child! I don't even have the monthly bleeding!" Hiking up the haori and pushing down the hakama, I showed her the scar that ran from two inches from my left leg to just to the left of my belly button. I had been depressed for weeks!  
  
Taki shrugged. "Suit yourself. I know what I know and I know you're seven weeks pregnant. Guess you'll find out in a few months, now won't you?" Without further ado, she stood and left the clearing, leaving me to hyperventilate.  
  
Me, PREGNANT?! How could this have happened?! I could not have children; the clerics said it was impossible!  
  
Not that it was a bad thing, but it had been declared impossible. . .Not, I was not pregnant. Taki was just trying to get my hopes up. It was just a bug from something I had eaten; it would pass in a few more days.  
  
Still wide-eyed from shock and somewhat angry at Taki, I returned to the campsite. Mitsurugi was poring over the papers and Taki and Maxi were nowhere in sight. ". . .the other two disappear or something?" I asked.  
  
"Mmhm." He said, distracted.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I chanced.  
  
Apparently, that chance was enough. He put down the papers and looked me lovingly in the eye. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Suppose the impossible happened. . .would you take that chance with me?"  
  
"It would have to depend: what's the 'impossible'?"  
  
I sat down across the fire. ". . .I cannot bear children, due to an injury."  
  
Mitsurugi moved over to the log I was sitting on. "I gathered, from the scar over your womb. But if it did happen, I would be more than willing and readily able to take that chance with you." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.  
  
That was what I needed.  
  
Later that night, Mitsurugi fell asleep with his head in my lap—apparently his studies were exhausting him.  
  
I sat facing the fire, his head in my lap and my back against a tree. Stroking his long black hair, I thought about what had happened over the last six months: from my defeat and capture to Junko to Shinjiro to the clan releasing me.  
  
Taki sat down besides me with yet another cup of diluted tea. ". . .have you told him?"  
  
"I'm not pregnant, Taki; stop getting my hopes up." I sighed. "I wish I could have children, but I know I won't. I'll never be able to give him the son he would want to be samurai."  
  
Taki looked down at Mitsurugi. "He sleeps like a rock! I hate to be the one to tell you this, but he's not a samurai—"  
  
I had known that. "But I am. I have had formal training, my father was a samurai and his father and his father before that."  
  
"I forgot about that; my apologies. But still. . .this journey. . .it's a big one for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I can't explain the reason why I feel it is, but it is. So here I am." I drank the tea, expecting to throw it back up; it didn't come up.  
  
"Let's get him a blanket and go for a walk, hm?" Taki gently lifted Mitsurugi's head from my lap and placed a roll of cloth under his neck. I draped a thin blanket over his form and just sat back, watching him.  
  
"He's not as fun when he's sleeping. . ." I pouted playfully.  
  
"Once he's had his ocha. . ." Taki teased back. "Don't worry; he'll be okay. Anyways, the reason I wanted to talk to you is this. . ." We got up and, weapons at respective places, walked around. "You know Soul Edge is evil; you've read the papers he's let you read, but do you know WHY it's evil?"  
  
"Vaguely, but go on."  
  
"It steals a person's soul in exchange for that person's greatest wish. Hei-kun wishes for revenge; he'll get it with Soul Edge, but at the cost of his soul. He would turn evil and he would kill for fun to satiate the sword's want for souls and his lust for blood. By day, he will remember nothing. He will see the results of his wants and he will be a hunted man. By night, he will kill, slaughter, feast. . .He won't be human anymore."  
  
By this time, I had gotten incredibly pale and weak. "Whoa. . .is there. . .more. . .?"  
  
Taki nodded gravely. "The first people to die will be the ones closest to him: you, me, any more of his friends. Then when his friends are all dead, he will hunt. . ."  
  
I swallowed—my mouth was suddenly dry. "I-is there any way to prevent this. . .?"  
  
"Destroy the sword." Taki promptly replied. "Shatter the blade."  
  
We had walked in a circle around the perimeter of the camp by this time. "You should get some sleep, 'Yuki; we have a long couple of weeks. And like it or not, you are pregnant."  
  
Am not.  
  
A week later found us outside of Canton at a large temple. . .like the one in my dream. My illness hadn't gotten worse; nor had it gotten better. I drank some water; my stomach clenched, but did not heave.  
  
". . .we're here." Mitsurugi dismounted the horse and approached the front gate.  
  
A bush rustled. The hair went up on the back of my neck and I glanced at Taki. She nodded and put a finger to her mouth in a shushing gesture while she slunk around the side of the building.  
  
Mitsurugi took notice with a brisk nod and Maxi went to the corner casually, as if he needed to relieve himself. He waited.  
  
We didn't wait long; a few moments after she had left, Taki was back. In front of her she pushed a dark, slumped over figure. I couldn't tell the gender, but I could tell someone was trying too hard to look older then they really were. "Lady and gentlemen, we have a spy."  
  
She pushed the figure out in front of her and the person landed with an audibly feminine 'oof!'.  
  
All four of us surrounded the woman, prepared to do anything. She did nothing, the hood of the cloak still covering her face. She seemed to be looking straight at Maxi.  
  
Taki hauled the woman indignantly to her feet and yanked back the hood. The face revealed was that of a twenty-ish woman with big doe-brown eyes and short, closely cropped brown hair. "You wanna explain this, kiddo?"  
  
"Don't call me kid!" The woman didn't struggle; instead, she just kept her arms at her waist. "I was told to meet someone here; they had information about Soul Edge. If you are not that person, I would ask that you please leave before you meddle in things you don't understand."  
  
Taki raised an eyebrow. "I remember you now; you're the Ming Emperor's prized warrior, Chai Xianghua." She released the woman. "We were told to meet someone here as well. . .who all is here?"  
  
"Kilik, myself and a few Westerners. Two from Greece and one from France. . ."  
  
"So what is going on?" Mitsurugi asked when the introductions were made.  
  
"I followed some weird guy here, some old and grizzled Western guy. He said he had info about Soul Edge, so I went with my gut." The boy called Kilik said. He was very young-looking, but once I stared into his eyes, like I have a tendency to do with everyone, I could see that there was far more to him.  
  
We were joined later by two blonde women, one of which Taki knew. "Sophie?! Is that YOU?! You look to die for!" The older blonde woman embraced the ninja and said something none of us could hear. Taki looked at her, expression wide, then got up and followed the older woman, while the younger was left to meekly stare at us.  
  
"Uh. . .konbanwa. . .erm. . . watashi-wa Alexandra Cassandra desu. . .did I say that right?" Her green eyes gazed around frantically for any kind of ally.  
  
"Easy, kiddo, we're not gonna hurt ya! Here, take a sit." Maxi pulled the kid down where Taki had been sitting.  
  
We gave the girl a rice ball, which she promptly inhaled. "Thank you."  
  
The little gathering of us spoke some of the other person's language, the largest group speaking Japanese. That group had myself, Mitsurugi, Taki and Maxi, though his was a dialect. Cassandra, or Cass as she preferred, spoke a bit of Japanese, as did the Chinese woman, Xianghua and the man Kilik.  
  
We swapped stories about Soul Edge. Cass was looking so her sister-the older blonde Taki had taken off with-would not have to worry. Apparently, their village was worrying about the younger Alexandra not coming home one night, so Sophitia went out looking for her.  
  
Maxi wasn't looking for Soul Edge, just Astaroth. Apparently, the golem thing had slaughtered his crew. I knew Mitsurugi's story, so I kinda toned him out.  
  
Xianghua was looking for it for many confusing reasons that I didn't bother to sort out.  
  
I leaned against Mitsurugi, feeling my stomach go queasy again. He discreetly wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt somewhat better. 


	12. Chapter 11

a/n: This is the second to last chapter, BTW. . .

Chapter 11

I fidgeted. All the introductions and stories were done and everyone was just milling about.

Taki and the blonde woman Sophitia had not returned and I was beginning to worry. I voiced my concerns to Mitsurugi, then Maxi. "I know, Yuki, but Taki can take care of herself. Besides, if we split up, there's an almost certainty something will happen."

Mitsurugi pulled me aside, out of the group's earshot. "I know you're concerned about me and Soul Edge. I promise you again, it won't take over my mind." He caressed my face with the back of his hand. "I love you."

I put my hand against it, tears forming in my eyes. "I love you too: please listen to me, then. It's evil. I've done research, I've spoken with Taki and you heard Xianghua! It will take your soul and you'll be a killer—a murderer!"

Brown eyes sparking, Mitsurugi retorted back. He moved his hand from my face. "It is NOT evil. It is the Ultimate Weapon. With it, I defeat the Tanegashima, then my life is complete. You wouldn't understand--"

"Is that all you care about is revenge?" I backed up slowly, shaking my head. ". . .why? You've spent your last ten years trying to exact your revenge and what's it gotten you? Nothing!"

Mitsurugi opened his mouth to say something when both of us heard sounds of a fight. Something loud, like an explosion, then a pained cry. "That sounded like Taki!" I glanced over at Maxi, who was already standing, straining to hear the sounds.

Without thinking, I ran around the side of the temple. There was no back—it had been destroyed, apparently ages ago. Maxi grabbed my shoulder; I turned to him and he put a finger to his mouth.

In the middle of the now demolished courtyard were Taki, the blond Sophitia and a tall Westerner who looked dead. Sophitia was on the ground in a puddle of her own blood, utterly still. Taki was nursing a bloody hole in her side about four meters from where Sophitia lay.

". . .finished it! I finally have my revenge after five years!" The western man was shouting. He pointed the hilt of the smaller of his two swords at the ninja's throat and cackled violently. "Too bad your little boyfriend's not here to see this. . ." I peered closer and saw what appeared to be a hole in the crosspiece.

I couldn't let that happen. With Maxi hot on my heels, I charged the undead man with an angry yell.

His back was to me and he swiveled the larger sword around, hoping to take off my head.

Sometimes it's good to be short. . . the sword only clipped a few hairs off.

Continuing my charge, I went under the man's arm, opening his side with the now-drawn wakizashi. I ended the charge near Taki, who looked behind me, astonished.

"You are a brave woman. Foolish, but brave." The hair on the back of my neck stood. That cut should have split him open!

"Really? Guess you didn't look behind you!" I heard the vicious smack of wood on flesh and the sound of several hundred stones of meat falling to the floor.

Taki just lay there for a few moments and for that long, I thought my friend was dead. She stirred and finally sat up. ". . .good timing, both of you. . ."

I turned around to see Maxi kicking the other man in the side of the head. He looked over at Taki and relief washed over his face. He ran to her side and gathered her in her arms as delicately as a mother would a child that had been frightened. He kissed her face and neck, keeping his hand strategically over the wound to stop blood flow. "I was so worried."

Taki's eyes flew open. "Sophie!" The ninja struggled weakly out of Maxi's arms and went over to the blond warrior's side. I had wandered over there in their moment of tenderness and was checking her.

She had been on her stomach when I found her. I rolled her over to check her. Half-closed blue eyes stared vacantly up at me and the pale skin had a gray tone to it—she was gone. Her throat had been cut and there was a large bloody hole in her right chest. I cringed.

Saying nothing, Taki just bowed her head.

We all heard a rustling on several sides of us. I jumped up, as did Maxi. "This is not really my idea of a vacation. . ." the pirate grumbled.

"Who says it was a vacation?" I answered.

"Hey, you two alright?!"

I heard Mitsurugi's voice. "Yes, love, we're okay. Can't say the same about the—hey, he's gone!" I had been mentioning the undead man, but when I glanced at his body, he was gone.

Mitsurugi entered the demolished courtyard. Not stopping to check on Taki, he walked over to me and held my face in his hands.

"I'm fine, really, I'm okay. It's not my blood."

Instead of letting go of me, he wrapped his large arms around me and just held me. "Don't do that again; you had me worried."

I heard Taki quietly sobbing while Maxi held her and doctored her wound. She had grabbed Maxi's neck with her arms and wasn't letting go.

More clatter and the foreigners joined us. Cass let out an anguished cry and ran to the body of Sophitia. The young woman knelt by the deceased warrior's side and began sobbing. "What happened?!"

"Sophie and I were talking, catching up, and Cervantes jumped out of the shadows. . .I was such an idiot. . .I never checked the shadows. . ." Taki cried out in pain as Maxai sewed up the hole. ". . .she never saw it coming. . .But if Cervantes is here. . .so would—GET DOWN!"

Taki pulled Maxi down to her side, a whirl of blades barely missing his head. Everyone else hit the floor as well, except for Mitsurugi. He drew his katana barely in time to intercept the vine sword on it. Had he not, it would have gone right through his chest. . .

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of getting my own directions!" A pompous female Western voice called out. "Now, we wait for Nightmare—"

The woman's voice was cut off as Mitsurugi yanked the vine-sword towards him. A tall woman with extraordinarily pale skin landed indignantly on her knees about five meters from him. She was now in the center of the courtyard, a wall at her back and confronted by five very angry warriors.

"Isabella Valentine. . .should have known the rat race would be here." Cass looked up, eyes red with pain. "It was you, wasn't it?! That started the rumor about Soul Edge?!"

"I started no rumor; I merely passed on what was told to me." The woman picked herself off the floor and imperiously dusted herself off.

I stood up and brushed the dirt from my armor—

--and was promptly knocked down again. Not by Mitsurugi, but by some. . .thing else. I was belly down on the ground and the thing was on my back. It hissed and raised its claws to bring them down on my upper back.

In its moment of glory, it never noticed me turn around.

I shoved my wakizashi towards it; it grabbed the blade, buying me enough time to scramble out from under it. It hissed in anger and started back towards me.

Suddenly, the courtyard was full of people. Combatants. Where did all these people COME from?! The fighting erupted almost immediately as soon as I got to my feet.

A tall, blonde faced off against this guy in azure armor, who I guessed was Nightmare. A tiny, thin sword against a large, heavy one. . .

This thing that appeared to be made of stone bits clattered around Cass and her sister's dead body. A huge red eye floated down and the bits assembled around it in a humanoid form.

A HUGE being with its heart outside of its body brought its axe crashing down near Maxi. The pirate pushed Taki away to safety and danced under another blow.

I was cut off from the group by the thing with the claws. It seemed to laugh at me and came closer.

Right where I wanted it.

As soon as it lashed at me with its close ranged weapons, I ducked and backed out of its range, but keeping it in mine. I drew my katana and poked it, succeeding in only making it angry.

It hissed and stabbed the claws at me, missing by a butterfly's breath. I grabbed its wrist and twisted it, hearing the cracking of the several tiny bones.

It screeched and jabbed at me with the other claw, catching me in the side. It didn't go in deep enough to kill me instantly, but enough to limit movement.

Unfortunately for me, the thing had the advantage, as I had grabbed the LEFT wrist; it was ambidextrous.

Unfortunately for it, I had unexpected backup.

I heard the sound of metal sliding into flesh and the thing stiffened. It turned around, ripping the claw from my side. It skittered into the shadows, the blow not going through its strange, spiked armor.

Yoshimitsu was behind it! "You looked as if you could use assistance."

"I was doing fine, thank you!" Truth be told, I would have been dead if he hadn't intervened.

No sooner had I said that then the being jumped out at both of use. Yoshimitsu pushed me aside while receiving the attack on his own sword. The force of the blow knocked him down, dazing him.

I landed indignantly on my side, but was up barely in time to block the clawed weapons coming at my head. "Gerroff!!" I planted a foot in its chest and launched it. It fell away, hissing and screeching.

It regained its footing, agile even for its tall and heavy build, then came at me, claws bared.

Yoshimitsu intervened, accepting the attack on his own katana. "You should not be here."

"Huh?!"

The man—ninja—whatever he was—attacked the being with a flurry of kicks and slashes, all blocked. "Your lover needs you. He is in danger."

I blushed—how would he know that?!

My question went unanswered as Yoshimitsu slashed over the being's head, missing as it ducked. It took advantage of the man's momentary unbalanced state to ram both claws into Yoshimitsu's lower chest.

I could FEEL the pain and surprise the man was going through and I nearly collapsed.

". . .go. . .NOW! Neither of us . . .will see the end of the day. . ." Yoshimitsu rasped. The wounds to him were fatal. . .The two opponents were now set up ten meters from each other. ". . .go!"

Undecided, I stepped away. Turning, I saw the Western woman with the snake sword fall to the undead pirate I had been fighting. He fell soon after, the snake sword passing through his throat. The body crumbled to dust.

I heard the clang of weapons and turned back to Yoshimitsu and the thing.

Both were now on opposite sides from each other, weapons at their sides. The being fell—in two pieces. Yoshimitsu sank to his knees, no longer able to fight. He had another wound, deep in his stomach, to add to the two in his chest. I saw blood coming from under his mask and FELT his pain—and his peace.

"Go save him . . . you're the only one . . . that can. . . I will see you . . . in the afterlife, samurai." He whispered peacefully, then fell face forward, dead before he hit the ground.

Momentarily, I stood there, stunned. Then I heard his voice again, this time in my head: "Go." Then I nodded to the fallen warrior and ran back to the courtyard.

Mitsurugi was no longer there. Instead, I saw the aftermath of the battles.

Several more warriors had come.

A girl, no more than fourteen or fifteen, sat with a young man's head cradled in her lap. The man was badly injured. He lifted a hand to the girl's face and whispered something in Korean. The hand fell and the girl wailed.

Cassandra was leaning against a wall, bleeding from a deep cut to her chest. The thing she had been fighting was in several pieces around her. I ran up to her and put my hand on her chest. "Talk to me, kid!"

". . .not a kid. . ." At least she was alive. The wound wasn't as deep as previously thought. I bandaged it and lay her down on the cement. She'd survive, but I don't know if she'd be the same. . .

"Where's Taki and Heishiro?"

". . .upstairs. . .both alive. . .Maxi. . .dead. . ."

"Where?!"

She didn't answer me; she had fallen unconscious. I turned, looking frantically for stairs or anything to get me to the top level.

I found Maxi. He was lying on his side several meters from the big golem he had been fighting. It was dead, the heart ripped out of its body, lying in a pool of blood next to it.

Maxi, contrary to my belief, wasn't dead. Yet. He was very badly hurt, a deep gash to his stomach. Blood and innards were pouring out of the wound. I put my hands on it to try and stem the blood flow.

The pirate gasped and opened his eyes. ". . .too late, kid. . ." he smiled wanly. "After all these years. . .I remember my friends. . .and Taki. . .please. . .tell her I love her. . .and I'll. . ."

He never finished his sentence. I looked up from trying to place his organs back inside him to his face. He was ghostly white, gone, but with a peaceful look on his face. His half open eyes stared up to the heavens. . . "I will tell her. . ." I said, tears running down my face.

But first I had to find her. And Heishiro.

I found a set of steps leading up to somewhere. As I stood uncertainly at the bottom of the steps, I heard the sounds of battle.

That clinched it.

I ran up the steps to find Kilik, Taki, and Xianghua. Taki lay on her stomach, face turned from me, alive, but unconscious. Kilik and Xianghua were looking around frantically.

"Where did he go?! He was just here!"

"Who?!" I demanded.

"Mitsurugi—he and Taki were fighting and she lost and then this bright light and he disappeared!" Xianghua said hysterically.

"And Maxi! He was right behind us!" Kilik shouted. He turned to go back down the stairs.

I grabbed his arm, tears in my eyes. "He's gone."

"Whadd'ya mean he's gone?! He wouldn't run from a fight--!"

"Kilik, he's dead." Xianghua said quietly, understanding me.

The man's fiery demeanor ceased. ". . .dead. . .?! But. . .how--!?"

"The golem. Maxi. . .he said he remembered you. . ." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

Xianghua fell to her knees with a cry and I heard another wail behind me. I turned to see Taki, who had apparently risen to her knees, lean forward and bury her face in her hands.

". . .no!"

I gathered her in my arms, more tears streaming down my face. Maxi had been a friend to me as well, though I never got to know him as one. "He. . .he said he loves you." Taki let out a pained cry and buried her face in my shoulder.

She was in bad shape, physically. She had a shallow but bloody cut running from her right upper chest to her left hip and various bruises on her arms and face. ". . . I'll see him . . . soon enough." She sobbed. "Hei-kun. . .Soul Edge. . .Inferno!"

"I know!" My eyes widened. What was Inferno?

Taki must have read my mind. "It's the . . . demon guardian . . . of Soul Edge. You have to stop him. . .I tried. . .Daibutsu, I tried. . .we fought. . .but he wouldn't hear me. . .you have to stop him!" she cried, tears running down her bruised and bloodied face. "You're . . . the only one . . . who can."

She went unconscious in my arms, visage wet with grieving tears.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

Heishiro fell to the ground from. . .somewhere and this fiery being that I guessed to be Inferno raised its sword—that looked suspiciously like Heishiro's—for a killing blow.

Heishiro blocked it and kicked the thing's legs out from under it.

It didn't make it to the ground when Heishiro was up. He stabbed the thing through the spine and twisted, the crack of bones echoing through the temple.

The thing rose up, as if lifted by an unseen set of strings. It uttered an unearthly, bloodcurdling shriek and exploded into thousands of little flames, which scattered to the winds.

It was getting dark—no, it wasn't. I looked up to see dark storm clouds closing in.

Heishiro, bruised and bloody but alive, stood up on shaking legs.

I heard a schink and looked around.

The sword that the knight with azure armor had been wielding was burrowed in the stone.


	13. Chapter 12

a/n: last chapter, but there's an epilogue.

Chapter 12

Heishiro limped over to it, sheathing his katana.

"Heishiro, don't do it!" I placed Taki gently on the ground and stood up, tears streaming. "It's evil!"

He didn't listen to me and grabbed the hilt. "This is power. This is my revenge! The ninja bitch got in my way. . ."

"She was trying to help you!" I responded. "I know you're in there, Heishiro; please, just listen to me!"

"She got in my way." He repeated in a chilling voice, his back still to me. "With this sword, I will exact my revenge on the Tanegashima and eventually all the Western bastards that brought it here!"

He yanked the sword from the stone ground and faced me.

How he had changed. His jet black hair, once pulled into a tail, whipped around in the wind. His medium brown eyes were now tinged with red. His chest-plate was gone, revealing several cuts and scratches to his abdomen, none of which where deep. The chain-mail was also gone, leaving his muscular chest exposed.

He stripped off his shoulder and arm guards; they fell to the floor with a clank. "I know you, don't I? Matsudaira Miyuki, daughter of Matsudaira Gendo, of late banned from her own clan. You are an outcast, as am I."

"Heishiro--?!" This was not the man I loved.

". . . It took over his mind. . ." I heard Xianghua gasp.

"You're either with me or against me, Matsudaira; make your choice or die." Heishiro kept the sword loosely at his side. It had morphed into a katana the same size as his original.

"Heishiro, please don't make me do this. . ." I kept my hands at my side, still hoping against hope.

"You can fight me, or you can just stand there and make it easier for me." The left hand went to the sword. He was going to attack.

And attack he did.

I drew my katana before he got to me and drew my wakizashi to block. Seeing that I had two weapons, he drew his own katana as an off-hand weapon.

I heard a rustling behind me as Xianghua got to her feet. "Stay out of this!" The woman stopped her charge.

Heishiro and I traded blows for what seemed like hours when it was only seconds. He kicked me in the stomach. My body, injured beyond my comprehension, gave up there and I collapsed to my knees.

"You should have joined me, Matsudaira." He stepped around to my left.

"Never. . ." I responded, coughing up blood.

"You would have had everything you wanted."

I looked up through tear-filled eyes at Heishiro. "You were all I wanted!" That's it, look at my face . . . don't see my hands . . .

"We could have ruled Japan!" Soul Edge went up, preparing to cut off my head.

He kept watching my face the whole time, his eyes never wavering.

I pushed myself back, hands grabbing both of my swords; Soul Edge missed my hands barely, catching itself on my wakizashi.

I rose to my feet. "Heishiro, fight it, damn you! I know you hear me!"

With an incensed yell, he attacked me once more, this time with both swords. I was on the defensive, a position I really didn't like.

I blocked blow after blow after heavy blow. Katana, wakizashi, batting aside cuts and slashes and stepping pokes and thrusts.

Finally, an opening in his offense. He came at me with both swords raised over his head. I ducked under both slashes and slashed the wakizashi across his stomach.

He gasped and stepped back, shaking his head. Falling to his knees, he wrapped hi arms around his stomach and dropped the swords, face hidden from my view.

I sheathed both of mine and went over to him. "Heishiro—please. . .don't be—ack!"

"Hah . . . stupid, foolish woman . . ." It was the oldest trick in the book and I fell for it. Soul Edge whipped across my arm and upper chest. It was a light wound, thanks to the armor, but the arm had a deep scratch across it.

I backpedaled frantically, unsheathing both swords to catch both of his before they stabbed through my neck.

We both rose to our feet, very little space between the points of his weapons and my vulnerable throat. The rain started to fall, hard and heavy. Lightening sparked through the sky and thunder rumbled.

"I can't believe you fell for it. . ." Heishiro chortled.

"I know you're in there, goddammit; fight it!" I shouted while bringing my knee up to groin. It connected and he sucked in his breath and backed away. Sobbing so hard I couldn't see, I backed away.

I stood there, both swords at my side, chest heaving. "I don't know you any more. . .You look like him, but you're not! You're not the man I fell in love with! You kept me alive, you saved me from Junko and you fell in love with me! If you're in that head, Heishiro, fight it! It's not you!"

"Mitsurugi Heishiro is DEAD! He died when he picked up this—" Mitsurugi held up Soul Edge. "I am Soul Edge! I am that you hate, that you fear, that you long destroyed! You loved him—I can bring him back! Join me, woman!"

"NO!"

With that shout, I launched myself at Mitsurugi with a fury I never thought I had.

I was on the offensive; I had the power over the fight. Anger and hatred flowed through me and I used it.

"That's it, hate me! Give into your anger, your despair!" Mitsurugi crowed as he blocked my attacks smoothly.

He blocked my wakizashi attack with Soul Edge, then ran his other katana across my right wrist. I dropped my katana as he advanced on me, both weapons readied.

I still had one advantage over him: I had arm guards. I blocked his katana as it angled for my neck and batted aside Soul Edge with the wakizashi.

I HAD to get to my katana. Finally, a reprieve from Mitsurugi's attack allowed me to dive between his legs—the only way to behind him—and pick up my katana.

I kicked out the back of his knees as I picked up my katana. Before I knew it, my katana found the small of his back, digging in deep.

He roared with anger and pain and whirled around.

His katana whipped across my upper chest, cutting deep and severing the straps that held my chest-plate up. It fell, exposing my vulnerable chest. Panicking, I aimed the wakizashi for his stomach.

It never made it.

The last thing I felt was Soul Edge piercing just below the center of my chest. . .


	14. Chapter 13

a/n: End of story!!!

Chapter 13

Souls. . .

Death. . .

Kill. . .

Those were the only things I heard from the time I grasped Soul Edge's hilt.

It took my mind and it warped it. I dimly remember Miyuki fighting me, crying the whole time, telling me to fight the presence. I ignored her.

During the fight, I was in my own mental battle. I won, but it was too late.

She dove between my legs to retrieve her katana that I had knocked away. Grabbing the katana, she kicked out my knees.

The evil presence in my head granted me a battle prowess I had not seen in men that were even battled hardened. It quickened my attacks, it heightened my hearing and it enhanced my strength.

As I fell to my knees, I heard her katana being picked up from the stone ground. I turned as she stabbed it into my kidney.

Yelling with anger, I whirled around, completely ignoring the wakizashi and ran Shishi-o across her chest.

The evil presence now only had control of my body; I could control my mind and my thoughts.

I saw the look on her face when Soul Edge went through her chest.

I will never forget that face as long as I live. The thrust kept her from falling backwards. She was still alive, but barely. The evil presence in my head forced me to twist the blade, severing the vessel that ran the center of the body, then brutally yanked it out. Cackling, it released me.

I regained control of my body seconds later to find the double point of Xianghua's other sword at my neck. "Do it."

"Look at me."

I turned my face to the 20 year old woman at my side. Her large brown eyes filled with tears. "I will not kill you. You will live and remember this day, the day your ambitions took your lover's place."

Kilik knelt down besides Miyuki and my heart soared—perhaps she was still alive?

The look on his face when he turned to me said it all before he spoke. ". . .she's still here, but not for long."

I pushed the younger man aside and gathered Miyuki in my arms. "Please—I'm so sorry. . ."

She lifted a bloody and weak hand to my face. ". . .it spoke to me. . .it told me. . .I was carrying a piece of you. . .is it really you. . .?"

Before I could answer, the hand fell. She went limp and I could feel her soul leaving. "Miyuki, don't leave me!" I lowered her to the ground and placed both of my hands over her midsection to stop the bleeding. It wouldn't stop until. . .I looked up at Miyuki's face.

She was pale, eyes closed. Tear streaks decorated her face and I had hoped against all hope that she would live, but I knew deep within that the wound was fatal.

I would have given anything to erase the last five minutes of my life. Including my soul.

"Heishiro-san. . .she's gone." Kilik gently pulled me back, away from her body. "There's nothing you can do for her."

"There is one thing I can do for you." Xianghua said as they both helped me up. "Turn to me."

I did so, numbly. I wanted to die, I deserved to die.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'VE ALREADY WON!"

Miyuki's voice—all three of us turned to her. Her body was in the same position as it was two seconds ago.

"I TAKE THE VOICE OF THE LAST PERSON I KILL. I AM SOUL EDGE!"

"You haven't won yet!" Xianghua shouted. She held up the double-bladed sword. "I have Soul Calibur! Your reign of horror meets its end tonight!"

"IT STILL DOES NOT MATTER! ESPECIALLY TO YOU, MITSURUGI HEISHIRO! YOU HUNTED ME FOR TEN YEARS AND YOU FOUND ME, BUT AT WHAT COST?!"

I started towards the sword, which Kilik had removed from Miyuki's body.

"I MADE YOU KILL YOUR BEST FRIEND."

My eyes looked around of their own accord. Taki was lying on her back near the steps. My knees went weak—did I just kill my best friend as well?

"I MADE YOU KILL YOUR LOVER."

I turned back to Miyuki and collapsed down besides her. Gathering up her tiny form in my arms, I held her head to my chest.

"AND I MADE YOU KILL YOUR UNBORN SON!"

"Wha—no—she couldn't have been!" I looked around to Kilik and Xianghua, who had paled considerably.

". . .was she--?!" Xianghua lifted a hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp.

"SHE WAS—TWO MONTHS. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A BOY, WITH HER EYES AND YOUR ATTITUDE, MITSURUGI HEISHIRO. HE WOULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT WARRIOR WITH A COMPASSIONATE SPIRIT."

Soul Edge was still on the stone ground near me. Gently, like our first time making love, I lay Miyuki on the floor. Then I turned to Soul Edge.

"Mitsurugi, don't touch it—" Kilik stood up, picking up his bo. Xianghua stopped him.

"It's okay; I know what he's going to do. . ."

Fighting the prodding tendrils in my mind, I used my anger and grief as a mental block from Soul Edge's manipulation.

I lifted the blade.

"YOU MAY DESTROY ME NOW, BUT I WILL RETURN, MITSURUGI HEISHIRO."

I limped over to the edge of the temple and I bashed it to pieces on the stone ground. I brought the blade to the stones again and again and again, taking out my grief, my anger on the wretched blade. I shattered it and slammed it against the stone until the blade was no more, then collapsed.

Xianghua and Kilik approached me while I kept my bloody hands to my side. "To your knees, Mitsurugi Heishiro."

I did so. I looked out over the courtyard, seeing for the first time the aftermath of the battles.

The fifteen year old girl mourning over the Korean was comforted by a late comer—Seung MiNa. The older woman wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders like a mother would a frightened child.

Cassandra was giving her sister her last rights. Sophitia, whom I knew by Taki, was a holy warrior and thus deserved them. She gathered the older woman's weapons and prepared to head home to Greece to bear the bad news.

Isabella Valentine had died by her own father's hand. But before dying, she did the only good thing I had ever known a Westerner to do—she took Cervantes de Leon with her to hell.

In a corner, near the entrance to the forest, I saw Yoshimitsu, dead. He had been fighting something I had seen only once or twice in my life—Voldo, whom Taki had told me about. His body was in two pieces, cut across the chest.

A slim Western man staggered about, then collapsed, his stomach opened wide. Nightmare was dead already, a bloody hole in his neck.

"People should never see this . . . especially not one as young as her." Xianghua motioned to the teenage girl still sobbing in MiNa's arms. "I do this to finish the journey. It won't kill you, but it will heal you physically. You will walk this earth, seeking redemption and not knowing what it is. This will cleanse the evil from your body, but not your soul: that you must do on your own."

I lifted my head to the sky as Xianghua walked around, blocking my view of the courtyard. She held Soul Calibur up for several seconds, then brought the tip down through my chest.


	15. Epilogue: New Beginnings

a/n: And now the epilogue!!!

Little note: Though Mitsurugi may be technically a ronin (warrior without a master), I saw a lot of samurai ethics there. A fast and painless death was dishonorable.

Epilogue:

_Three months later_

How I wish it did kill me. Anything would have been better than the pain I felt and still feel.

Instead, Soul Calibur removed the remnants of Soul Edge's presence in me. It pierced my heart barely, but in doing so, exorcised the evil. It healed everything as it was pulled out.

I gave Miyuki a warrior's funeral at Lake Biwa, near Kyoto.

Taki had survived the battle between us and came to the funeral. Tentatively, she approached me. I didn't speak to her and she didn't to me, but we knew.

We both knew and we both forgave each other. We sat and watched the flames grow higher and stayed there without speaking until long after dark. She got up and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

Then she left. I never saw her again.

I went to the Matsudaira stronghold the year following. I told Matsudaira Shichihiro what had happened to his sister. His shoulders sagging, he told me that Gendo had died—the night following Miyuki's death.

I handed him my sword wordlessly, inviting him to give me the death I so righteously deserved—fast and painless.

He wouldn't. "Miyuki would want you to live. This. . . Xianghua allowed you to live, being a witness, because she felt you needed to. I will not kill you."

Matsudaira and I had walked for hours. "You kept my sister alive for that year she was with you?"

"I wanted to return her to her family. A woman should not be on the battlefield."

"You know she would have been killed the second she stepped in that gate."

". . .I did not find out until I met with her master and the others."

Shichihiro sighed. "Uncle was never the same. He died shortly after he came home from there."

"He was a great man from what Miyuki told me."

"That he was." We walked for longer in silence. "You truly loved her, didn't you?"

"I did." I said without hesitation. "I would have wanted to actually settle down after the Soul Edge business."

"How much did you love her?" We stopped and I look Shichihiro in the eye when I responded.

"With all my heart."

Shichihiro smiled wanly at me. "You have your honor."

It's been five years to the day.

Now I sit here in the same spot as the pyre was overlooking Lake Biwa. Some of the wood is still here. I collect it and build a campfire. It is late afternoon and I have just finished writing about Soul Edge and Miyuki and everything that had happened.

I have been coming here every year since that day, looking for reprieve. It hasn't come. I've waited for so long to do this and now the day has come.

I finish my poem and sit back to read it.

"A man sits, thinking.

His close death, contemplating.

Love, remembering."

Perfect. I slip it into the fire.

As the light grows dim, I change into a spotless white yukata. I remove the wrap from my black hair and let it down to mid shoulders.

I douse the fire and kneel facing the lake. I strip the yukata to my waist, baring my chest and stomach.

It is time.

As the sun sets, I pull out my—Miyuki's—tanto and place the tip of the blade against my stomach. I have her swords at my house, along with a note to take them to her clan upon my suicide.

All my efforts against the Tanegashima were for nothing. It is still in Japan and every army is using it. I have fought since I was nineteen years old against it and it still exists in Japan.

As I begin to drive the tanto into my stomach, an ethereal hand stops me. I look up to see a familiar pair of jet black eyes.

[It's not your time.]

My jaw drops. "Miyuki?!"

For several minutes, I just stare. She looks exactly as she did five years ago, beautiful, strong. . . She is wearing a simple blue kimono with darker blue cranes flying up the trim. Her waist length hair is loose and free.

[You've changed so much in five years. When's the last time you've eaten a good meal?! When's the last time you shaved?!] she admonishes, wagging a ghostly finger at me and adopting a matronly scowl. Whenever she speaks, she does not move her mouth, yet I hear her voice in my head.

"Uh. . . " Chastised, I move a hand to my chin—the beard has grown quite a bit!

[Never mind.] She smiles. [I've been watching you since I got here. I haven't been allowed down until now. Now that you need me.]  
  
". . .I've needed you for the longest time. . .just to feel you. . .just to hold you. I needed forgiveness. . .Please—Miyuki. . .please forgive me."  
  
[I always have; it was not you. The sword took over your mind and made you do what you did. My time here is short, so I must tell you now: it still exists.]

I am speechless for several minutes. "But. . .I shattered it!"

[The Frenchman. He survived his wounds and found it. He repaired it and is now the new Nightmare. You must find him and stop him. Please. . .you're the only one that can--the others are gone, dead.] Miyuki's large eyes widened and began tearing up. [You must find Taki and you both have to stop him.]

I sit there for a few minutes, utterly astonished. Soul Edge--still existed?! "I'll do it. I will stop him."

[. . .thank you.] She smiles peacefully. [I must leave you now. . .I love you.]

Something warm caresses my lips--her hand. Then an ethereal kiss, deep and passionate. God, I need to hold her. My arms move of their own accord to wrap themselves around her shoulders, but she is no longer there. Only the peaceful but strong presence.

[I will always be with you, no matter where you are.]  
  
The night falls and finally I regain my senses. I look at the fire's wet ashes and bury them under the dirt. I reflect on the conversation and do something I have never done, not even when she died.  
  
I cry.


End file.
